England's Story
by WonderSuperBat
Summary: Take my hand and come in a journey exploring the character England's history. We will see how the character interacts with romances, adventures, and tragedy's throughout his history. He will come in contact with nations, kings, queens, and other important figures.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Nation

"My little baby." Britannia says with while holding her new born baby.

"Mommy." Scotland said to his mother, while looking to his new born baby brother. It was Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and England. England being the newest baby that she is holding in her arms.

She is humming to her sleeping baby. Her brother, Anglo-Saxon, is hovering over her and seeing the new baby boy.

It was not a surprise for ancients to go with each other, even if they are siblings. It was the times back then and as countries would they have an option, if their culture or people demand it.

Anglo-Saxon is the youngest brother, he has very fine built, a strong warrior, with shoulder-length blonde hair, a full beard, and with blue eyes. He is taller than his sister, even though he is younger than her. England got his hair color.

Britannia is different from her brother. She is a red head with beautiful woman's physic, and piercing green eyes that England inherited. She is wearing her hair in a braid with strands of sweat coming down her face from the painful birth. But it was worth it, giving birth to a beautiful boy, a beautiful nation.

She will care for baby while her young sons and her brother help with agriculture, building, and other chores that occupy their time. Anglo-Saxon will go around the tribes of Britannia to express the joyous news about the birth of a nation. He will announce the same to his kingdoms that surround the land mass.

She is cooking, her horrid cooking, that her family chocks on. Another thing England will inherit from his mother, but not as bad. However, in the middle of her cooking she drops the pot and collapses on her knees. Her eyes begin to glow white. She witness a vision of the landscape flooding. The land she lives in will be covered with water for a long time. The land will surface one day, but once it does she will be dead. The vision ends.

She stays on the ground with tears flowing down. She puts her face and her hands. She whimpers, while the England cries for his mother's comfort.

After a while, Anglo-Saxon arrives with the hunt that little Scotland help capture, or he allows the boy to think. Scotland is going around showing his mother of the rabbit he was able to kill and she forces a small smile towards her son. Wales and Ireland join their father in hunting, but they were gathering barriers and other things for they can eat. Anglo-Saxon notices his wife/sister despair look. He came to comfort her, but nothing can distract her from the doom that is nearing. She look out of the window and knew she had to sacrifice herself to save everyone in her family.

She is very friendly with many of the mythical creature that cover the lands of Britannia. She would look for mythical animals that will be able to take care of her young ones, when she dies, they will not be alone. She found a lochness monster to take care of her oldest, Scotland. She found a leprechaun for Ireland. A red dragon is meant to take care of Wales. She got a unicorn to love her child England. Once finding these creatures, she would converse with them and convince them to love her children and be their guardians, because she will die with this storm that is coming. However she will use all her magical power to create shields to guard the creatures and her children. While she discuss with them, she in a manner will slowly implant love magic in their hearts to make certain they will adore her children as she did. After talking to them, she would go to the cliffs of the land and see the ocean that she fears so much, now. She would look at the land mass that would connect Britain with Ireland and the land that connect Britain to France. The land mass that brought seed that would bore her brother and her. She would feel the wind of the sea on her face and tears would begin to stream down.

It was the day, it has been storming since for many nights. The big hurricane arrive and it swept through the land. She rush to put sleep the magical creatures that awake with her children by their side. She would state a last goodbye, with one last kiss for her children. Anglo-Saxon was away in the European Continent. He didn't know that it will be many years, until he will return to the main land of Britain.

She is too late. The great hurricane that will drown her is approaching near, she tries to fly to get their faster, but the wind threw her around and slam her on the ground. She took most of the damage, protecting her new baby. She would use her magic to block the stones and trees that wind ripped from the ground and would come towards them. It is too late. She made a shield around her baby to concentrate all her magic on protecting England. She would make a weaker shield to protect her, but it failed with the strength of the storm. She began to drown, but made sure to hold her child tight to her breast. She sang one last lullaby to her baby.

After many days pass, the storm calm down. The storm drowned the land mass between Britain and Ireland. It cover the land mass between Britain and France. The island became smaller and many more lakes appeared in the land. The land has been in a disaster. Many people of the land died. Britannia was holding her child, but she was dead. She died protecting all those she loved. England verily 8 months old, he awoke after the spell wore off. A spell she cast on all the mythical creatures, her children, and her brother that they would not awake until the shield felt to be in complete dry land. That the storm was gone and no danger was present. England awoke and began to cry. His mother's body is holding him, but he felt no comfort from her lifeless body. The unicorn awoke and seek out England. The unicorn found England surrounded by other bloated dead bodies and being held by his mother's corpse. The unicorn picked up England and pick the corpse of Britannia. She lay her close to the Stonehenge. The land wrap around her and took her into the ground. She was born from the dirt and return back into the dirt. A beautiful red rose that glow a beautiful green light around it appeared where once the corpse was. A nation is born from a flower and when they die they return to being a flower. A flower bloom in the center of Stonehenge.

* * *

So as some of you might notice that the story of England won't follow all the history in a accurate way. I will take some historical elements and will apply it to the fanfiction, but I will add my own twists and turns to make the story, hopefully, more interesting and what I would like to see. Please don't use my stories as an accurate representation of history because it is not, to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny England

After the Great Flood, England for the rest of his very young childhood was raised by the unicorn. When he was too little he did nothing, except what expected for an infant does. But as a toddler (2 years old) he already started to move around. It might have taken him a while, because it took a while for people to arrive to his land in great numbers.

At three he fully had develop some bunny ears! He was developing them at 1 and seven months old because many animals arrive to inhabit the land. This being the reason he mostly crawled still, and began to develop animalistic features. But at three he started to hop. Then he followed the unicorn wherever she went and would tear up if left behind. Most of the times he was on the unicorn's back. From joining her he tended to only drink milk, honey, water, and eat vegetation and berries.

He found out other mythical creatures as fairies which he would follow a lot for their sparkles. He would also sit down listening to Dwarfs wisdom and rants while the unicorn was gone. Also he was around other unicorns. The only bad creatures that he met were the Pixies. They will pull his ears or make him cry in anyway, until the unicorn or some other creature vanished them.

Once three he lost the unicorn and wandered for a while and discovered some drowned deteriorating bodies and he was scared by their image. The unicorn did not separate from him too far and heard his quite cries, she rushed over. Then she realized what England was crying about, she comforted him and both of them started to transport the bodies to the underground tombs not completely flooded (mostly the unicorn doing the work). England felt safe in the tombs and his favorite place is where he found a note, left by Britannia (the lullaby). The wood was wet and some of the carving letters were hard to read, but he kept it as his secret.

During this section of his childhood he did not talk, he knew not how to or if he talked only little rabbit noises would came out.

He would try to help the unicorn gather food and one incident he kept trying to climb a tree for apples, but kept falling until she had to help him get them.

This happiness ended with the arrival of the Celtic warriors. The Celtic citizens did arrive to the land stayed for a while then left usually. England started to spy on them, but did not come near them, when they settled there either not wanting to be Celts anymore or rejected by the Celts. Eventually, the Celtic people found out about more land and groups of warriors came with them. The warriors then burned the outsiders living in that land. England saw this one day for he was drawn to the village because he felt somebody different come into his became scared of the fire, once he witnessed it.

He then heard of Celtic warriors coming closer and they slam through the door. England is hid behind some of the rubble, but that does not help him for the pixies led the Celts there for they intended to pick on England. This led to him being found out and pixies pull his bunny ears to see the Celtics. He was whimpering but he did raise his eyes up to the Celtics. The Celtics tried to talk to him and tell him to bring them the graves value. He stood there in confusion and they pulled him up by his rabbit ears, he began to whimper once more. The Celts found his bunny ears valuable because by then they believed in rabbits luck. They cut off his ears he let out a painful scream and started to cry even louder. They dropped him and noticed his bunny tail and took that too. They then pushed him in a tomb wondering if his ashes will be valuable too. (They considered a dead's ashes to have some value for example; if the live person had riches their ashes can lead them to riches). So they wondered if England's ashes will lead them to more luck charms. They set the tomb, England was trapped in, on fire and the fire got out of control and set the whole place on fire. They rushed out and left England to suffer.

England's screams were heard by the unicorn and the unicorns' instinct was to protect him. She rushed over and went to the fire, used her magic to lift up the tomb. She picked up England who was burn badly and rushed out, but the unicorn came out badly burn especially with some of the wood and stone falling on top of her and having to rush through fires. She was dying, but she wanted to use her last magic to heal England and pulled him close to her. He was only four and received a vertical slash on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3:Scotland Servant England

After ransacking the village the Celts settled there for the meanwhile because the next village was miles away. Supposedly the Celts that burned down the tomb told the leader and Scotland was sent off to see if there is any precious items or distinctive ashes of corpses. Scotland arrives to see that the grave was under the mound of dirt, because it was an underground tomb. Scotland was upset and about to leave till he heard England crying. He saw England holding a burned unicorn crying and cuddling to the unicorn.

Scotland grabs England away from the horse, thinking that any unicorn burned will turn into a demon for unicorns are easy to be possessed by evil spirits once dead. England tried to struggle against Scotland, but Scotland held him tight concentrated on the unicorn. Then England bit Scotland (with his strong rabbit teeth) and Scotland threw him towards a rock, knocking out England. Scotland just picked up England and took him.

When England woke he found himself in a room filled with men painted blue that had weapons, as axes, swords, spiked clubs, and other items. It was chaos they were fighting, throwing items, drinking, eating, and cooking. This scared England (especially the cooking fire) and tried to hop away, but found it hard to so he tried to walk normally but that was hard as well.

One of the Celts saw him and picked him up by his cloak he started to cry, until a high pitch voice yelled out "Let him go!" The Celts turned around to Scotland and started laughing at him, causing Scotland to be embarrassed.

"Quiet! You bunch of Celtic dogs and pigs. That hare is mine, for you bunch of white sheep failed to catch it." The Celts still laughed at Scotland for his voice. The leader chuckling himself went took England and gave it to Scotland. Petting Scotland on the back almost making him fall

"Ha Ha! You can use adult words, once you pass your ladies voice!" They all busted out laughing, and then Scotland threw his cup at one of them straight to their face and stormed out with embarrassment.

England was just looking at him and started struggling against his strong grip again. This is when Scotland noticed he still had England, he lifted England by his cloak and England started to whimper. He put England down and stepping on his cloak for him not to escape, while thinking what he will do with him. He finally smirked when he knew what he was going to do with England.

When Scotland returned holding England, a Celt claimed that England was his price and pulled out the rabbit ears and tail to prove it. England stared and his eyes filled with tears, but before he can make a sound a blue cloak fell on him, and covered him.

"Come here then! If you claim ears and tails are proof to have a servant, then you will be my bitch once I claim your sword!" Scotland attacked the Celt and while he was fighting England tried to leave, but was scared of everything so he stayed under the cloak, huddled to himself.

Scotland then picked up his cloak and again surprised he saw England. He held England with his cloak wrapped around him.

Ha! After a man's battle, you go back to your womanly charms, mother?" The leader states.

"That is not it! I am just showing he is my servant and I like my cloak to not gain stains." Scotland responds. England was tired and fell asleep cuddling to Scotland for he just tried to find some comfort.

England later was left to some maids to teach him how to walk properly instead of hopping or skipping. He learned and the maids were not cruel to him for they found him adorable, young servant. A servant like them.

He decided for England to do chores with the rest of the survivors of the village, while the Celts went off to fight or hunt, but the wives watched the servants to make sure they weren't rebellious. The Celtic women knew how to fight as well, for the wife of the leader cut off the head of a male servant who tried to attack her. The head rolled to England she ordered England to pick up the head and help her decorate it somewhere in the house. He then looked around to see that the house was being decorated by heads, walls stained with blood and skin, buckets under the heads to catch bones, rotten muscle, and blood. He froze because before this his instincts told him not to look up and looked down most of the time. The wife then threw a rock to his head for him to pay attention and instead he fell on the ground bleeding from his head. The wife then told another to take the head while she teaches England a lesson. She kept stepping on him, kicking him, and hitting him with wooden planks. Till the maids begged her to stop for he is too injured to even cry.

Scotland returned from his pillaging and enters the room where England is being held. England is at a corner and stares at Scotland. Scotland those not look injured except the recent cut on his cheek. The wife very disappointed in Scotland's servant took her frustration out on Scotland and cut him on the cheek with her sword. He could do nothing to her and could only listen to her lecture because she was the wife of his leader. England was about to approach Scotland until he saw Scotland glaring at him. Scotland approaches England and lifts him up by his arm.

"You will learn how to utter words and the wife will teach you! And be a good servant and learn how to put away my bag of heads." Drops England. England looks up at Scotland with fear and

Scotland kicks England and shouts "I did not mean later, I meant now!"

England gets up slowly and tries to rush out. England still has his instincts and wanted to run away, but then Scotland had his foot on top of England and stabbed his sword right in front of England.

He threaten England that "I don't need a hare those are too weak and easy to hunt. I will hunt you if you run."

He then picked up his sword and got his foot off England. England went to get the bag, but could only drag it, then Scotland opened the bag and before England could see what was in there he was pushed in the bag. He then felt a jolt and tried to move, but it felt like rocks were around him, he felt on him liquid, and it smelled awful in there. He just tried to stay still and then he felt a sudden drop and the bag was kicked and he slid out with the severed heads. He looked down and saw a head under him. He jumped away and saw his hands covered in blood and his clothes too. He wanted to crawl back inside the sac, but heads were in there still and around him. He then looked at Scotland as if he wants help,

Scotland just sat down and ordered him "Put my trophies up on those spikes and get use to it, servant!"

He did not want to touch any of the severed heads and just froze in place. But then he saw a bright light shine at his eyes and saw that Scotland was polishing his sword and glaring at England. England then tried to pick up the severed head, but still feared to even touch it. Scotland then came over and stabbed a thick wood through the middle of the forehead and told England to stop being a bunny for now he is a boy, while he smirked down at England. England had his hands forced on the wood and then Scotland backed away and sat in the same place and continued to polish his sword. England holding back his whimpers picked the head up, but let go for it was heavy and the splinters of the wood were digging in. Scotland then was sharpening his sword against the stone, still glaring at England, England grew frighten and picked up the head again trying to ignore the weight and pain. He then put the head on the spike (he had to stand on a nearby stone to reach the height of the spike), the head was wiggling, but England just went off to get the other heads and put them on spikes.

After a while, England was done and tired but all the heads were not stable. Scotland rose and grabbed England by the arm picking him up and he put England's face inches away from the first head put on the spike. England was again trying not to whimper, Scotland then started yelling at him calling him useless and that he can't even keep a dead thing in control. Scotland with his other hand pushed down the severed head and England stared at the flowing of blood and how some spurted on his face. The head then let out a scream and started cursing at England; it scared England and made him quiver into a ball. Scotland then continued with every unstable head and it terrorized England through the whole process. England was whimpering at the end, but Scotland only threw him into the bag and continued on his way. England was left in his room as he huddled in a corner and this was his new job.

Scotland never came close to England again except when it came to England putting away heads, but even England had to do that himself eventually. England usually stayed in the forest if it grew dark he would stay in a hole of a tree because he did not want to pass the path of the screaming heads at night. At the castle when Scotland was not there was no better, the wife of the Celtic leader would hit England occasionally and tutor him roughly threatening him if he did not learn to pronounce something right. He then eventually stopped crying all together, because his cries were for someone to hear him and save him, but no one came for years so he stopped hoping.

One day he went to the forest and found Scotland there waiting behind the trees and an army covered in shiny silver material approaching, on strange creatures. He observed them and found interest in them but it did not last long for the Celts attacked and drove them away. Still England could not help but find hope again thinking those soldiers were here to free England because they fought against the Celts. The next time they came with a bigger army and again the Celts drove them away, but England saw them from a hill this time. He saw their flag, their weapons, their armor, and their number of soldiers. England wanted them to win and was disappointed they did not, but he never showed this hope in front of Scotland (if Scotland even came over to see England). The army did not come for a long time and England thought he hope too much on them. (The last time he saw them they were collecting seashells). Then they approached again.


	4. Chapter 4:The Roman Empire's Rule

England sensed the soldiers approaching this time and sneaked out from the house (and his chores). England saw in the cliff, ships that had settled on the seashore of his land and people with silver armor. As he approach closer, his gaze fixed upon a person with golden armor (different from the rest of the others). England sensed him on his land and made the assertion that the person was like Scotland and him (because he felt the same thing when Scotland stepped into his land). He wanted to see if his assertion was true so he kept getting closer and closer to the Roman army. Rome already sensed him for while and was ready for a battle having his sword out. England was behind a stone on the shore that a ship is tied to; revealing he is very close to the army. Rome noticed him and saw that England was very young (younger than Spain, he mumbled). Rome put away his sword and approached England. England took notice and started to back away, the soldiers then took notice of England and asked Rome if he wanted to order them to capture the child.

Rome raised his hand, showing everything was fine, and told them that "I am the general of the Roman Empire I can handle a child and we are the Roman army we don't attack children."

He then lowered himself to make eye contact with England and stretched out his hand to England.

He asked England "You poor child are you the nation?"

England was confused he didn't understand his question, but did approach him. Rome stared at him and could tell that England had no knowledge that he was a nation (he also took notice that England did not understand his language).

"Simple child, if you come with me I will raise you better than these barbarians. If you come with me I will provide you desires you have, yet to discover…as riches (pulling out a golden coin). I can provide you strength to fight the barbarians and knowledge that will separate you from these people. I will cure your innocence and tell you who you are." Rome informed.

England did not understand most of what Rome told him, but the golden coin caught his eye and felt that Rome could provide him a better life than Scotland could. He approached Rome and grabbed the coin. He gave his trust to words that he could not even begin to understand.

England helped Rome. England also reveals to Rome that there is other servants as him that want freedom from the Celts. Rome does take some of the servants into his army to use them as spareable pieces. Also they have knowledge of the terrain and they can convince more people to the Roman side. This is how Rome used England. But Rome did "reward" England with food brought from Rome and showing him weapons used by the Roman army. He informed England about Rome and how developed his culture was. He even spend time for England to learn his language and his Gods. He was informing England about what England is, but also manipulating him to the Roman culture. Rome also found out from England that the Celts camp was across the river and found the river as their shield for they believed the river contain spiritual magic. England warned Rome that if they crossed the river the spirits will take them to the afterlife. Rome then told his soldiers that they will cross the river and attack the camp. England started to really admire Rome for daring to cross the river and lead men right behind him. England followed Rome he felt that Rome could really lead him to a better life and ignoring the Celts cultures and beliefs crossed the river behind the Roman army. Once he got to the other side he saw fighting already starting and finally saw the Roman army dominate the Celts. He hid behind a tree as the battle went on. Then he witnessed the Celtic leader who he served under fall and Rome pulling out his sword from him. He saw the Celts running away and he felt joy fill in him. He accidently made eye contact with Scotland and Scotland looked surprised and then filled with anger as he turned away and left. England then felt fear enter him, but disappeared when Rome put his hand on England's head, he felt safe with Rome.

After this the conquest quickly progressed and England observed Rome bribing villages. He also saw Rome's army killing the rebels. England asked Rome that he thought he won't kill his own people.

Rome responded "These are not victims, but barbarians. They support the Celtic rule; a uncivilized society decorated with screaming heads and human sacrificing. England the right choice, the only right one is the superior society, the civilized Roman Empire. The Empire decorated with riches and knowledge. That filth can't see what is obliviously better for them. Can you?"

England nodded his head and kept following Rome.

Rome either bribed the remaining clans or beat them to submission. More servants joined the Roman army. This leading to England adopting more of Rome's culture. He started using the same language, Latin (before Rome had to unfortunately communicate with England in the barbaric language). The emperor of the Roman Empire arrives to England with elephants. England is shocked seeing this and he is certain that Rome knows more than anybody he has met, Rome can also provide him anything beyond his imagination, and Rome can conquer beasts and turn them into pets. Rome was overwhelming to England. Finally the wife of very strong Celt clan (the last strong clan in England standing against Rome) was bribed by the Romans. She decides the political decisions, even if the clan disagrees. Rome took England to visit the wife of the leader. England witnesses the wife and the leader arguing about the Roman rule. The next thing England notices is blood spilling and the source falling slowly; the leader's throat was cut open by his own wife. Rome did not hesitate to manipulate England even more.

"Do you witness this betrayal? I have seen many, but the one you love the most, the one you trust most, cutting your throat so swiftly and easy for them to lay in bed tonight. Leaking out all that love and trust falling onto the ground with any hope of future and they step over this as if nothing. What cruelty? What barbaric evil blood-stained betrayal is this? Young uncivilized nation you are, but not far from help. No more of these creatures, child turn to Rome and never look back for that cruel world can provide you no more."

All villages of England were conquered by Rome and they started construction to "Romanize" the villages. Rome even built a bridge to cross the river. Still Rome was pushing the Celts up to Scotland. Rome then did start ordering England around; he told England and other of the natives to build a stone wall. England did find it hard work, but better than putting heads on spikes. England at one point from building the wall did get kidnapped by the Celts in Scotland. The Celts crossed the wall and started attacking the Roman soldiers, killing the soldiers, and holding the head as their trophy. Then they turned to the natives and started slaughtering them. England hid when they fought the soldiers, but he wanted to stand against the Celts to protect his own as Rome did. He threw a rock at one of them about to kill a native. He was trembling but continued to throw at them hoping to keep them away and yet keep their attention. The Celts were not held back too long they rushed toward England, he was able to dodge the ax aiming for his head, but the Celt kicked him in the stomach that sent him toward the rock wall that made him unconscious. While he was unconscious he thought he heard some voices, but only fragments of their sentences.

He thought he heard Scotland's voice "Ha! ...weak…Rome!.. Foolish traitor!"

He then could hear cries of joy, then cries of war. He heard clashes of swords and cutting of skin, then a Scottish voice "Run!" and the cries of joy once more.

The noise calmed down, he thought he heard Rome's voice "Nihil ego vidi minor ..." (Weaker than anything I have seen...).

Once he woke, he found himself in his room (that have been Romanized with white walls and decorations of golden and silver sculptures, with paintings decorating the room. He was somewhat spoiled by Rome, for Rome to prove his point about having a better life with him.) And a maid saw that he awoke and went out to call Rome, when Rome came in England was able to focus his vision on Rome and his shining glory, but he could tell something was wrong with Rome. Rome ordered England to stand up, England slowly got off the bed and stoop up, but Rome was able to cut him on the cheek, threw him on the ground, and pointed his sword at him.

Rome then said with an assertive voice "You're weak. I was able to kill you three times, before you could correct you're posture. This is why the savages are able to catch you multiple times, beat you until you can't shed tears, and burn your fields and villages until ashes are only left, which I have to keep rebuilding for you! Don't you see your weak, the weakest nation I saw, pathetic, sad, what a pity. If you wish to get strong then come follow me…"

Rome then left the room. England surprised from what Rome was saying and still could not completely understand what Rome was trying to say, but he did felt weak and did understand that Rome could make him stronger. So he followed Rome, Rome started to train him, England did not even know how to hold a sword and was really weak, Rome never lost his temper with England. Romans should not lose their composure. But was harsh on his training and with his words. Rome still did make England do strident labor as his servant, and on top with his civilizing education, England did not rest usually until dawn for three hours, then went back to train after a three hours of rest.

England then while his training was in the middle process, Rome informed that he will go and discover more land and bless them with his presence as he did for England. So he will leave England with a trusting and wise governor, he told England his expectations that England will stay civilized and hear his higher up and everything he commands. Rome told him he will return, but never specified when. As Rome was leaving, England thanked him for everything that he thought him, he saw Rome leave and admired him and he walked away from his waving red cape to the grand boat he went in. England was very hopeful for the governor that was coming, hoping that he will be like Rome, because Rome did state "In Rome do what the Romans do" so he believed that the governor would be exactly like Rome.

He waited and while he waited he still studied, trained, and carried out his work. He started become closer to his native citizens and he felt a stronger connection to his people, he wanted to protect them be close to them as Rome was. One day a soldier came to England's room and announced the arrival of the Roman Governor, England rushed out to see him and welcome him to his land (by now England obviously knew that he was a nation and his role). England saw him, but he realized that it was not what he expected, this governor, had no shining armor as Rome, but nice and soft white drape clothing. He had no sword strapped to him and a body structure as Rome, but was semi-heavy and carrying scrolls instead. An army did accompany him, but so did servants carrying his riches and food for him, fanning him. England just gave the governor a disappointment look and asked a soldier that if this is the governor, the soldier was about to hurt him for asking such a thing without excitement in his voice, instead disproval. But the governor told the soldier to hold back his hand.

The governor stated to England "I am the one of the most Romanized leaders that you have been blessed with. I will build cities for you, and riches that you would never have gotten without me coming here. You should respect me and protect me, while I am walking in your pitiful land."

England had no respect for him and was upset that this weak outsider, called his land pitiful, he thought the governor had no right! He was about to insult him, but the governor passed him and talked to the head soldier of this land to tell him all information he has about this land and its people.

The governor said loud enough for England to hear "I can see from my greeting from this nation that it's still far from being civilized. Rome must have failed."

England was holding his sword tightly for not only did he insult England the second time, but insulted Rome. A soldier can see that England had anger in his eyes and the soldier told England to head back home. England did so, because he felt more respect for the soldiers than the governor.

For a while England just continued with his studies, training, chores, and communicating with his people. But he did notice that the governor was building grand bathhouses and Romanizing the villages even more, so he knew the governor was there to do good, or so he thought. Once he was invited to the bath house, but he was told to come though as female version, (he knew he had one because Rome told him and then Rome had to explain a lot of complicated things, after that) he did not know why specifically female but will find out. So he thought about his female version and transformed into it, and for the second time (the first time was with Rome) he saw himself as a female in the mirror, he was a seven year old girl, with light green eyes and long blonde hair, with fair skin. She enjoyed staring at herself and find herself appealing, a maid came to the room and saw a girl with soldier armor, England was about to explain that she was the same person, but the maid was more shocked with a young girl wearing a boy's armor, so she help wash England and dressed England in simple Roman female clothing. Then a soldier came to escort England to the governor's bathhouse. England followed and once entered the bathhouse, she saw woman and men naked in a pool. Then she saw in darker areas intense passion between men and woman, and she heard sounds that she never heard before. She saw men and women gossiping, drinking, eating, dancing, (lesbian/gay/straight) open sex, and gambling. Then she saw the governor in the pool filled with wine and three young girls with him. England had a horrible feeling, but she approached the governor still. The governor caught sight of England, was too drunk to realize though it was England. So he got out of the pool, England then turned to not see the governor's naked body, he told the soldiers to get the girl and bring her to his room, while he cleans himself.

England waited in the room and as the governor came in, he approached England and as England was about to ask him, why he called her? The governor pinned England to the silk bed and kissed her, England caught off guard and froze. The governor started to pull down her clothes, spread her thighs, and kiss her skin. She caught control and tried to push him, she was screaming out for help, and then grabbed something from the counter (a candle stand) and hit the governor with it, while he got off her and while trying to recuperate, she slipped away and ran out of the bathhouse. It was the dead of night, she was crying and she started realizing what the Romans were doing at the dead of night. She was heading back to her room and realized that some woman from the villages are being dragged by Romans and England was about to go to help them, but realized a Celtic woman killed the Roman soldiers and took the girls back, she noticed the woman's curly red hair and skin painted with blue markings.

England awoke with soldiers dragging her (still female when she fell asleep) to the governor's house and the governor was angry "You! What a traitorous nation! What curse the Gods placed on me to try to handle you! It is obviously true that Rome has failed and wasted himself on you! If you don't wish for a governor to take that wretched white from you than…Head General, enjoy yourself and let your soldiers have fun!"

England realized that the soldiers were approaching closer and then one pulled her clothing covering her chest. England struggled and tried used her nation's strength to push them away and was able to put up a fight. Then the head general shouted to England to obey or when Rome comes he will curse England as a damned nation. England stopped for a while for the fear that Rome will be angry with him, and while distracted the men tried to separate her legs, but she kicked that man! She believed instead that Rome will support her for the men doing something so unroman. The men instead of raping her, they beat her because they were frustrated trying to stop her struggles, but England even resisted their beating. The head general just ordered the men to throw her in prison until Rome came back.

It was a year that he was trapped in jail alone and the only time people came was to give him tasteless and rotting food. He thought of escaping, but escaping jail lead to death and Rome drilled it to him that men should not escape from jail, that proves of their guilt and should be killed. Rome came after a year and saw England in jail, England was happy to see Rome, but Rome had a dark look and said only one word "vastitas" (waste, damage, failure). Then he ordered the soldiers to take him and restrain England. England surprised was easy to restrain, he was blindfolded and force to walk in front of Rome.

Rome then stated "I wonder if our new emperor would appreciate the guts of a child nation."

He then knocked England unconscious, with the side of his steel blade, so it cut his neck. He awoke with a pain in his neck, but also it was dark where he was, he also felt that he was not in his land. He tried to open the door in front of him, but then it opened itself. He walked towards the light and saw he was surrounded by the sound of a cheering crowd and then looked ahead of him and saw a boy with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. The boy only looked a little bit older than him, and then he saw that the boy had a lion lying under him, the boy just stared at England and the Emperor then hushed the crowd and said "Hear! We have a special fight, let Rome's young nation, and face this young traitorous nation that refuses to obey Rome! Let the fight commence!"

Then cheering continued and before England could even comprehend the situation he was attacked by the boy in front of him, the fight was not long, not only because England was confused and injured, but this boy overpowered him greatly. The crowd was upset that England lost so quickly, but they cheered for the young boy who won. England was falling into darkness and the last thing he heard was from the boy's mouth "Oveja."

England awoke and found himself in a verily lit room and restrained then Rome, a priest, and the Emperor, came in England started asking Rome what was happening and bombarding Rome with questions. Then he felt Rome's hand cover his eyes and he started to calm down, he heard chanting in the background, but then felt a blade cut into the skin of his stomach and that hand covering his eyes that England mistook as a gentle comfort was putting pressure and restraining him. He felt his skin torn apart, his blood running down, he felt that organs were taken out, and he was screaming and crying. He lost too much blood and England died.

After a year, England felt revival and awoke from a long sleep; he did not forget the pain and the betrayal from his idol. He tried to run away, but in too much pain to even get up, still he forced himself to run away, he got out in the hallway; he struggled moving and quietly cried as he continued to walk. He did not get far from the room, until he bumped into another young boy, again a little older than him, somewhat long blonde hair and purple eyes, with fair skin. He helped England and tried talking to England. England verily understood him, because it was Latin, but a mixture of another language with it. He put England back into the bed in the room that England walked out of, he then warned England but England did not really understand him again, but he did catch one word "torture." From this England was scared and had no strength to even run away anymore. He cried their on his bed, the boy petted England, then left.

After another week, of treatment and locked up in the room, Rome came. Before England could make a comment, Rome said that this punishment was for England disobeying the governor and Rome, because Rome told him before he left, that England had to listen to the governor. Rome then approached England and held him down and pulled down his shirt. He then took out a dagger and carved an X on England's chest, on top of the vertical line. This claimed him for Rome. He then called in the governor of England and the governor had his way with England, England was too weak to resist. He was now property to an empire that had a magical and beautiful mask, that it could hide such dangerous monster.

England returned to his land and became a young girl prostitute, she would just be like the other people in the bathhouse sleep with the ones who asked her to and drink enough to forget about all night. She would see other native girls get raped, but do nothing about it. She saw murder in the bathhouse sometimes and only passed by. She felt so empty and hopeless, until she met the woman again that had curly red hair with blue markings. England noticed the woman escaping the bathhouse with her two daughters and blood on her clothing, England followed her to the few remaining Celts, it was a Celtic tribe. This shocked England that there were still people daring to fight Rome. Then England was pushed in front of the tribe, by one of the tribe members and England then quickly stated that she could help; she knows some weakness of Rome and wants to help.

The woman approached and said "cén fáth ar chóir dúinn a muinín agat? (why should we trust you?) And cén fáth ar chóir duit cabhrú linn? (Why should you roman girl help us?)"

England responded "because I am the land you are fighting for, and I want to fight along with my people too."

The woman extended her hand towards England and England grabbed her hand. Truly believed that she will be free from Rome's cruel reign with the help of the woman. The woman introduced herself as, Boudicca.

England returned to her position because she could not truly run away, but this time it was also to spy on the Romans and help Boudicca. She was able to find out more about Boudicca that she started rebel against Rome because they raped her two daughters and was getting revenge by destroying the whole empire. She was crazy, but brave. This made England admire her and further assist her. England wanted to fight with Boudicca, but she refused England's request for that will ruin their espionage on the Roman side. England started not hating the Celts and instead sympathized with them and connected with them. Boudicca was winning her battles for a while, she was even able to destroy the bridge that Romans were building. The bridge was meant for the Roman dream city, Londinium. But Rome personally got involved and arrived to England, when England felt Rome's presence she went to warn Boudicca and her Celts about Rome's power, and then England returned to her room to find Rome. Rome approached England with a smile; England did not trust this and backed away from Rome.

Then Rome's smile faded away and said "So, it is true then, from your behavior I could tell that you don't see me as your hero, but an enemy as Brutus. Here, I was about to comment how you are better than my son and his loyalty. But I am wrong; it seems I have been wrong in judgment repeatedly. What a disappointment you are? A stain in my empire, so are you going to receive your punishment now or run away to Boudicca and receive it later?"

England turned, opened the door, and ran away from Rome towards Boudicca tribe, not knowing that soldiers and Rome were able to follow her. England went to Boudicca to warn them that the Romans know about her spying on them and might know about their hideout. When the Celts got the news, the Roman soldiers came out of their hiding and started slaughtering the Celtic army. Boudicca tried to fight them off and was able to take down many Roman soldiers, until Rome killed Boudicca's daughters in front of her. In her anger she tried to defeat Rome, but Rome caught her and about to kill her, England got in the way and got a slash on her back, then she grabbed Boudicca and fled. When they were deep in the forest, England told Boudicca that they can form another army and fight the Romans again.

But England heard Boudicca mumble, "There is no hope, why did I ever try? Why did I ever join them? There is no hope."

England turned towards Boudicca and saw that she drank something; England grabbed it out of Boudicca's hand and saw that it was a magical poison that Boudicca drank! Before England could yell at Boudicca, Boudicca fell to the ground pale. She was dead. England felt that desperation was coming over her and she grabbed her own dagger and pointing it at her throat. She had lost hope and would rather be dead, then go back to Rome. She was angry at Boudicca for killing herself. But admired her because she drank poison that not only killed her it also decomposed her body quick. The Romans would never have Boudicca's life or death. England was crying because she hesitated to cut her own throat, then she felt a hand over hand holding the dagger. It was Rome. He just looked at England, to see if she would take her life, but England instead let go of the dagger and fell down crying, and Rome ordered soldiers to drag her back.

England was tortured for running away, she was nailed to the wall of an open street, with an iron head in the shape of a horse (this head was used for whores) on her. Inside of it was boiled poison, that whichever passer bier wanted to torture her, they just needed to lift the head and let the boiled poison pour down her throat and burn her face. The soldiers were there to make sure that there was always poison in there, also they heated the iron head to boil the poison and burn her face, and if there was no person wanting to lift the head up, they would do it. This torture continued for two weeks and England was never fed or taken down, she might have gotten salt water to drink, but that is all.

After two weeks, she was let down and heals. Rome never talked to England again. England continued with her work as a whore, but also studied and train. But she just trained for no reason; she never believed that she would escape Rome's hand. The only rebellious thing she did was keep a secret in the forest.

She first went to the forest to get away from the Roman life, and said to the soldiers that she is just out to search for pearls, gold, and silver that lies in the forest. One day when she was in the forest she saw something white fall from the sky. She was curious of what it was and followed in the direction it was. England saw that it was an injured white dragon, England does not know what happen that controlled her, but she tried to approach the white dragon. The white dragon noticed and tried to get up, but could not. She had slashes on her legs and growled at England, then roared toward her. England had tears in her eyes and she cried quietly, but not out of fear, it was something else.

England said "What beauty? I have not seen it for so long…I have not seen it in the walls decorated white and gold, in the clean pools, or in the mirror…Please, let me just see you…"

The dragon calmed down, she understood what England was saying, but that does not mean it let down her guard around England. England started, for some strange reason, tell the dragon her story and how she got into this horrible predicament with Rome. The dragon relaxed around England, knowing England was no threat and instead pulled England close to her, when England started crying on certain events she was remembering. England grew a strong bond with the female white dragon. It was through the dragon that England knew she had magic, for the magic surrounding her land, and the dragon thought her how to repel fire and water attacks and how to attack with fire. The dragon was not able to communicate with England at all, but they understood each other enough. England was trying to develop magic to communicate, but she could not. When the dragon healed it did not leave, for its home in Scotland was destroyed with her family, so she stayed in the forest with England and loved England as her child. England would visit her regularly, but have to go back to the Roman life. This was the only joy in England's miserable life with Rome.

One day she had a sudden shiver down her spine at night; she awoke and approached the window. She felt something enter her land, another nation! She was worried because this means another nation trying to conquer her, but in a way had hope that this nation could save her. She felt the nation's strength and was amazed about it. She did try to concentrate to find out which nation it is, but the governor called England back to bed and she went back, but could not help be happy that this governor and Rome's destruction was near.

* * *

The Emperor that uses children's guts to read the future is...guess...come on...okay, I will tell you...Emperor Elagabalus. I found out about him in horrible histories. It is a good show, if you like to know more about historical facts, you need to check it out. 4 seasons are on Hulu. Also one of my favorite songs is about the baddest roman emperors. **  
**

Another fun fact, Elagabalus was hated through the whole roman empire. So he had a short reign.


	5. Chapter 5: The Viking Rule of England

While England felt the new country invading her land grow a stronger presence, Rome's presence was dwindling. England started seeing Rome less and less, she only saw him when he wish to talk to the governor (who England was around most of the time), and not even long because the governor commanded her to step outside as they talk privately. She only could verily hear what they discuss. All she found out was that there is more countries and they are putting a strong fight against Rome, which she was overjoyed to hear. One day, a conversation between Rome and the governor erupted to a panic yell from the governor.

She tried to hear and all she picked up was the governor's panic words "More soldiers being taken from this land! What is happening? You are supposed to be strong, we made you this way! Now, repay the favor and protect everything we left in your palms!"

Then Rome responded with a tired, yet firm voice "This conversation had ended. You now know the news. I must go and protect my land, my family, my grandsons. I and the Roman army will return, but have patience. Good night, brother."

Then Rome stepped out without even glancing at England and England notice Rome's power seems to be weak and his red cape worn out. England never saw Rome again.

~0~

Anglo-Saxon is looking over the shore from France towards the land of Britain. It has been many years since he has seen Britannia and his children. He is hoping everything is fine with them. He needs to finish his battle here with the other tribes, against Rome, before he can reach his family.

~0~

There were no soldiers in England's land anymore, only Romans who could not fight, so there were no preventing the attack from the new country that England felt on her land. A late sunset, she smell smoke and look from the dark villa room she was kept in to the Romanized village being on fire. She jumps from the window, down to the ground. She then could hear clearly screams of agony. She approaches the village and stood in horror, to see people on fire running and smelling the burnt flesh of corpses. She then felt a heat suddenly cling to her, there was a person on fire holding England crying to help him. She could verily recognize him, but it was the governor, then her feelings of shock and horror went to unconcern as she notices that the people on fire were just Romans. She pulls away from the governor (the fire did not affect her because of the dragons magical training), and walks out of the village, ignoring the cries of Romans. England started to cough black ash, and she started to worry for this never happen to her. She was also developing a fever; she became dizzy but stumbles onwards. She notices more villages on fire and the bridge the Romans, built to construct a future city, collapse. She could not cross the river to see if the villages of her people were fine, (the black smoke cover her vision). She tried but almost drown and sees the river has blood flowing through it. She looks up to the river and notices a huge fire in the forest. She starts to panic and rushes towards the forest.

She could verily see in the forest, it is filled with smoke and fire. She sees unicorns on fire rushing out and other mythical creatures. She is reliving scaring past experiences and having a panic attack. She just runs into the forest trying to find her white dragon. While she is trying to find her, she finds corpses of different creatures, but mostly dismembered dragons. She starts whimpering and calling out for the white dragon, Landania. She then sees a dragon corpse with pure white scales, she approaches the body slowly and sees that the wings, tail, claws, chucks of meat and scales, and head are missing. The dragon is not recognizable, but she falls down and knows it is Landania. She lets out a desperate scream and starts to cry uncontrollably. Her cries are covered by loud laughs behind her. It was Scotland's laughs and his foot was on top of the dragon's head. England's sadness, turn to shock, then to anger! She use her fire magic to attack Scotland, through this magic she shocked Scotland, that Scotland was actually having hard time fighting her. Though she was getting tired very fast. So she grabbed Scotland's axe (ignoring the pain) and melt it, then took her other hand and burnt through the Viking shield. She took away all his offense and defense; she overpowered him through sheer anger and was about to burn his heart out, until another Viking struck her. She fell off Scotland and was about to rise up and attack once more, but then Scotland threw blood of the dragon on her, she became paralyzed and that is when he struck her with an axe (he got it from another Viking). England's head was cut off and her corpse was left for the Vikings to enjoy.

Half-year pass, before she awoke again. Her corpse had no rest from torture from the Vikings, her dead body was drag to a dungeon to be mutilated and raped. In that dungeon they kept other mythical creatures to use them in any way they wished. England also repeatable got healed by a witch who was locked in dungeon. The witch was kept there to heal creatures for the Vikings can keep using the dead carcasses; England was one of the creatures. But when the witch healed the England, she started transferring her powers to England. The witch would care for England's body because her daughter looks the same age as England. The witch eventually was killed by the Vikings because they found her more interesting to fight instead of healing dead creatures bodies. She was killed fighting Scotland; a sword through the head.

After England awoke, (he turn from a girl to a boy) he was very weak and in pain. It was extremely dark and smells awful because of all the mythical creatures' carcasses. He tried to find a way out and saw that someone was opening the door and was about to hide, but the light that illuminated the room. The carcasses that were mutilated, torn apart with meat verily hanging onto a shape of the creature, blood covering every part of the floor, lungs, intestines, hearts, organs sprawled across the floor, the faces of horror, some faces cut off, and soulless eyes of creatures looking back at him in fear. England froze, he saw such a gruesome image in the room, he felt that he was in Hell. A Viking grabbed England and took him away, England not resisting for he was still stuck in horror of the image. The last thing he saw was the mingle body of the witch and when he saw this he started to cry, not knowing why.

Scotland re-met England and England confirmed that he was in Hell, as he saw Scotland's smirk. Scotland walk to him, picking up his chin commented that England grew nicely. "Thank Odin, for bringing back my slave back."

England had such a strong urge to fight him, but he was weak and felt Scotland's incredible power, he knew he stood no chance.

Scotland took in England as a sex servant but did not mind the other Vikings to have him since it made England miserable. He neglects him to the point that England starves sometimes. England does not stay in a room but a dungeon, that Scotland sometimes throw dead mythical creatures in and states if England wants to eat for the week, he will eat the dead creature. Scotland sometimes came in there to abuse England horribly, and force him to drink the blood and eat the meat of mythical creatures he purposefully tortured and killed in front of England. Scotland even marked England over the X that Rome left on England's chest. Scotland did this to prove England was his and always will be his.

It also seemed that Scotland found out England was his brother. Scotland kept stating to England that he could not possibly share the same blood as him and whenever he was reminded that England was his brother he beat him worse. All that was hinted of why Scotland's hate for England increased is that he viewed England as a weak traitor. One day Scotland was talking to the Viking King outside of England's dungeon, about this family relation.

"Engi! I refuse to even call him a nation, less that he is my relative!" Scotland rejects.

"But you are betraying Viking custom, he is your brooir." The King claims.

"He is my brother as Loki is to Thor." Scotland exemplifies.

"Our god Thor fights with Loki, but has no hate for him." The King says.

"The god Thor is merciful. Powerful god Odin knows better, though." Scotland comments.

"Try to at least make him one of us, Scot. He will at least be some use." The King suggests.

"Jata." Scotland agrees.

Scotland then enters the dark dungeon and abused England worse that day. England did agree with Scotland on one thing; there is no possible way they could be related. The next day Scotland dragged England out of the dungeon and told England he will be able to spend some time outside of the dungeon, he never explain the sudden change, but England did not question the reason behind it, he just prefer not being in the dungeon. Once out of the dungeon he was victimized more by other Vikings, he was meant to serve them in every way they wished. England would just serve the Vikings food or beer in their grand gatherings. The Vikings would repay it by throwing the glass/metal cup at him, but this started because Scotland started it. Scotland also gave him the name "beer boy" and convinces the Vikings to treat England horribly in these social gatherings. After the gathering one Viking would usually take him for sex. But England took advantage of being outside of the dungeon.

He would rise earlier than the Vikings and go out in the forest to escape the cruel life at least for a little while. But this did not work because the forest was covered with rotting corpses of mythical creatures. He one day came across the head of the white dragon (dragons bodies take longer to decay; this is why the Vikings keep dragon parts for a long time). He took the head and brought it to a deep cave, a cave where they both use to hang out, and buried the head there the whole time he was quietly crying. He then got the idea to find as many mythical creatures he can and hide them in the cave, for the cave was deep and dark enough. Also England felt a magical presence in the cave that he believed could protect the mythical creatures from the Vikings. Most mythical creatures he brought to the cave were young or eggs.

Eventually he found a little girl witch her name was Olivia, she and England got close. Olivia had blue eyes with long black hair. She was a little younger than England, yet her magic was powerful for her age. She states she got her magic to be very strong because he mother was kidnapped by the Vikings, so she was left alone for a long time. She had to defend herself from the Vikings and went to live with other mythical creature clans and learn their magic; dragons, elves, fairies, pixies, unicorns, ocean creatures, trolls, dwarfs, etc. She learns a lot types of magic like healing magic, blessing magic, elemental magic, defensive magic, detecting magic, and fighting magic. She regrets that she did not learn torturous magic or poison magic.

She believes a lot more mythical creatures clans got killed because of her; she felt she was a curse. She even at first refuse to go with England to the cave because she would be the death of many newborns, children, and unborn creatures. But England told her, he needed her strong magic to make a barrier in the cave. She only went with England because she felt very similar magic of her mother within him. When she join England to the cave she confirm England's suspicions about the cave, the cave did contain magic. She also said to England she detected within him magic.

He was not surprised by this but he was caught off guard that she could try to train him on the magic, he refused. He said he did not want to give the Vikings more of a reason to torture him and especially did not want them to find out that he suddenly got strong magical powers and lead it back to her training him and the cave.

Eventually, he confessed to her the reason he does not run away from the Viking rule. The reason is there is no place to run to. The Celtic kings or Saxon kings of his land are all truly owned by the Vikings, so he would still be owned by Scotland. (Scotland drilled this in his head, while he was in the dungeon). He could not escape in the forest completely either because he is afraid Scotland would find him with other mythical creatures or just burn the whole forest down. He is a little surprise that Scotland has not cared so far how long and how many times he stayed outside from the castle. But he knows it is because Scotland does not care as long as he comes back before the feast. England hopelessly stated he had nowhere to escape in his own land. Olivia confirmed to stay protecting the cave and not to die for England can have some friend to go to.

England then met another person on the beach. England was wondering around the shore because Olivia stated when she was over in the shore there were some mythical creatures. So England started exploring the shore for mythical creatures. He saw a man washed up on the shore. The man was tan with brown hair he was wearing a robe pure white and a golden cross around his neck. England noticed that the man had a hint of golden glow around him that was diming. England's eyes then caught a shining huge book floating away.

He picked up the man and brought him to a shed along the ocean cliff. After giving just water to the man, the man instantly woke up. England startled, but just gave the man the rest of the water and bread. The man accepted and thanked him, after that the man started to talk to England and told him his name is Saint Peter. But England just listen to him, England did not feel like answering Saint Peter's questions or communicate with Saint Peter at all. Saint Peter could see England was a disturbed child, so then he just kept talking.

He told England his idea for a church in this land and told him he was sent by God. Saint Peter asked England if he knew who God was. England just continued to stare at him not caring to answer the question. Saint Peter was about to tell him more about the church and God. But England just brushed off Saint Peter and saw that the sun was going down. So England told Saint Peter that he would likely have a better time building a church here for the Vikings would likely not suspect it. (By this time Vikings were ransacking churches and burning them down, but not killing or selling monks yet, neither killing anybody claiming to be Christian).

As England was leaving Saint Peter hugged England tightly and that jolted England's eyes with life, he suddenly felt vulnerability and started crying. England did not like this sudden feeling and pushed Saint Peter off and ran away with tears pouring out of his eyes until he reached his destination. England had to stop before entering the castle for tears were still pouring out. England though remembered Saint Peters last words told to him while he was being hugged.

The gentle words. "I would not force you, even though I am strong enough. But God is here and He loves you. No other person or nation can have you. You must eventually come to God and cry out for him. For He will listen and fill this land with his love."

The new Viking king of Scotland asserted strongly to Scotland that England is his brother and should at least train him as a Viking, as he does for Ireland and Wales. Finally, Scotland started training England as a Viking and was very cruel in his training. It also sometimes switches from training to abusing England. England then was forced to hunt mythical creatures or find them for the Vikings to hunt. England at first felt intense guilt, disgust, and fear of what Scotland would do if England did not do what he was told. Then it change to unemotional slaughter.

One day a baby dragon escaped from the cave and saw England with Scotland. The baby dragon happily rushed to England and England tried to avoid the baby dragon and move on, but Scotland noticed England's sudden change and spotted the happy baby dragon. Scotland told England to kill the dragon. England at first refused but Scotland said he would torture it, kill it, and feed it to England; he then would try to find out where the baby dragon came from.

England stared at the baby dragon, angry with it for escaping the cave, but he tried to save the baby dragon by kicking it away. The baby dragon was confused but came back to England, England's anger and desperation increased to try to save the dragon. He then took notice of the innocence of the baby dragon's eyes and he became angry with that innocence because that was once him. England was innocent and foolish enough to let cruel country conquer him and then after being kicked would go to another cruel country and get kicked more. He wanted to kill that innocence that wronged him so much. He took his sword and a sudden emotion of enjoyment filled him for he finally was going to conquer something himself. Finally, he will have something more inferior than him. He killed the baby dragon and saw his reflection on the puddle of blood. He saw his tint of yellow eyes that were covering his green eyes and a smile on his face. He then saw Scotland right behind him with a darker shade of yellow eyes and a smirk on his face. He was becoming like Scotland, he was becoming Scotland's brother. This thought of becoming like Scotland was enough for him to finally run away from the castle.

After the Viking's feast and killing the Viking that tried to have England that night, he ran to the ocean shore cliffs and was realizing there was no place for him to run to from the pure darkness. He was planning to kill himself from jumping off the cliffs, because this might prevent him from returning to life. But England saw a pure white church with a tint of gold that had crosses of pearls. England started walking towards the church, then he found Saint Peter who was standing outside as if he was waiting for him. England cried, ran toward Saint Peter and hugged Saint Peter. Saint Peter was not even pushed back from England's strength; Saint Peter hugged England back and picked him up, cradled him, and got him inside the church.

The next day England found himself inside the church in a white bed, he found food right next to him and clean clothes. After breakfast, he saw that there were other people in church mostly adults and found out most of them were fugitives or outcasts. He also saw children who had no parents in the church, and yet everybody seemed happy and willing to help each other. He was wondering what kind of religion could do this. He then caught a glimpse of what seem like a closet; he asked a homeless man what that thing was and what it was used for. The man said that it was a confession booth where people confess their sins to God who will then receive forgiveness, love, and be reborn. England became interested in the confession booth because he wished to be forgiven, reborn, and most of all love. England planned to go in.

He went in at night. He did not suspect anybody there, but he started confessing, being vulnerable, and pouring his soul out. But Saint Peter was inside and heard everything. When England finally asks if he could be forgiven, Saint Peter spoke telling him that God has forgiven all his sins. England did not expect a response, so he jumped from his seat and hit the ceiling of the booth. England then asked if that was God. He heard Saint Peter laughing and England was embarrassed. St. Peter started apologizing saying he should not laugh at England, he just did not expect England to react that way. He also corrected England stating he was not God. St. Peter eventually stopped laughing and started giving advice to England.

[Chuckle] "Child, you still are just a child. You still fright very easily, even of what you have gone through, you can still have emotions and cry, at least that proves you are a human." St. Peter said

"No….No, Father, I am not, I am something that I heard from others… I am a nation! But I don't even know what that means." England revealed.

"A nation?" St. Peter questioned.

"Yes, so I can't be a human, I am something unknown… that is why I can't possibly be compared to something higher. All the nations I have seen are horrible! I can't be something equal to a human. Maybe that is why I am hated, for I can't be loved, or that is why I am punished, for I should not receive mercy from anybody, not even Go-"

"Stop! Such words should not come out of a child no matter what species, for God loves all! Understand!" England was interrupted by St. Peter's words.

"…" England remained silent.

[Sigh] "It states that God rules and loves all the nations." St. Peter explained.

"What?" England confused questioned St. Peter's words.

"You are a nation. You will suffer what your people will suffer and you will commit the same sins as they do. Adam and Even sinned and broke the world. But, God does not plan to leave his nations broken. Do not get me wrong, little one. You will have blessings and happiness from what you're people will have. For God blesses the nations under his name. You are broken as a human, but not abandon by God as a human." St. Peter continued his explanation.

England continued to listen

"Then your mind will not be your own. So you are cursed by the sins of man. But you are safe in the arms of Jesus. Jesus is your one and true king. You are a beautiful part of God's Garden of Eden. Overall, you are cursed by man but a blessing gift of God. And don't ever forget that God powers over all!" St. Peter stated.

"I am confused, Father." England stated.

[Chuckles] "You will understand someday. But understand this love your people for they are your family. And know that God loves you always. He will never abandon you. God never abandon Israel, even when it was a sinful nation because it was His nation. He will now never abandon the world for Jesus has made all the nations His nations. It is wonderful to know you belong to Jesus." St. Peter happily claimed.

"That is wonderful news. I belong to somebody who will always love me! Thank you father that is what I wish to have! " England responded to the joyous news.

"Don't thank me, Thank God." St. Peter corrected him.

"Yes." England agreed.

"What is your name child?" St. Peter asked.

"I don't have one." England replied.

"You say, no other nation has given you one?" St. Peter asked.

"No." England answered.

"Then may I give you one that I believe God wishes to give you." St. Peter advised.

"Please do, Father!" England agreed with glee in his voice.

[Chuckle] "Very well. Let's see. What did God tell me last night? Hmm... Oh yes! England."

"England? ...Why?" England questioned.

"It means land of Angels. I believe you will be blessed very soon. Also see Angels will guard you. This land will belong to God and his angels. England I see that you will soon be filled with the Holy Spirit of God. Then England guard your people as an Angle would." St. Peter told him.

"The land of Angels? It sounds beautiful. This is the name God wished to give me…Thank you Father!" England conveyed his happiness.

"Again, don't thank me, thank God. I am just a simple fisherman for God." St. Peter corrected him, again.

After that night, England continued being part of St. Peter's church. England tried to help the community and St. Peter. He did chores and cared for the people in the church. Also, started to learn more and more about Christianity. St. Peter seemed to go outside a lot to get new members and build more secret churches. England wished to invite his mythical friends but was too ashamed to visit them for what he did. England tried to ask the advice from St. Peter but wish not to bother St. Peter for he seemed very busy.

St. Peter and England became really close and St. Peter confessed to England that the Peter in the Bible and him are the same. That he was sent here by God because this nation became part of Rome after most of the Christians were hunted down and separated before the religion took affect again. God will never forsake or leave a nation behind, so He sent St. Peter to spread the movement a little in the land. St. Peter also mentions that the time for him to leave will likely be soon. England was a little confused, had some doubt, and a little egotistic believing he might be like Israel. Though St. Peter corrected him in his confusion and pride quickly, he could not completely convince England until he showed England his true heavenly form. England stood in amazement; he was speechless after being shown the form. Actually his hair turn to shinning blonde color, his eyes became a piercing light green, and his skin seem to be glowing and fair. Even the door transformed from wood to gold with a pearl handle. The sheet in the room became satin, the walls glowed white, the windows shaded with rainbow colors, and the wood in the room also became a beautiful metal. St. Peter went back to normal and said that is the work of the Holy Spirit inside of us, "He made me new".

England stayed that color for three days until it faded, but he could still not speak what he saw in the room it was beauty beyond words. He now kept staring at St. Peter in amazement, which eventually St. Peter told him to stop it.

One day, St. Peter asked if England ever saw a book with him for St. Peter seem to have misplaced. Then England brought him a Bible, which St. Peter told him to stop joking. England said when he found St. Peter, England saw a book floating away. St. Peter then became incredibly pale and he seemed horribly terrified. England was worried for him, because he look like he was about to drop dead at any moment. St. Peter quickly gains his composure and told England to excuse him. St. Peter went into the confession booth and the whole booth started trembling. He sounded he was begging in a strange language the only thing England got is when St. Peter begged in Latin "Let the wrath of God be merciful…Please don't smite me."

England started helping St. Peter even outside of the church finding people who were victimized by the Vikings and brought them to the church to feed and grow their community. England got discovered by Olivia while he was finding other abandon or unfortunate people. It was a very awkward reunion they actually did not say a word to each other at all, until they got to the church. She commented how the church was beautiful and they started a conversation from this comment. England noticed that Olivia has become a close friend and invited her to live in the church with him, but she refused because she needed to take care of the little mythical creatures. England decided he would visit her and she could visit him, he also agreed that she could teach him how to use his magic, from there they departed.

One night, England received a strange dream with the Viking Castle falling apart and then being reconstructed with gold and it shaped a name Alfred. He tried to ask St. Peter about it, but St. Peter claimed to know nothing about it. St. Peter told him to go exploring and helping others and that might help him figure out his dream. England went and came across a boy who was starving and who had fainted in the street. England carried the boy back to the church. England felt close to the boy, and started taking care of him until he woke up. The boy awoke, the boy was very scared and confused. England comforted him and kept taking care of the boy until the boy was completely healthy. Through taking care of him both of them became great friends. The boy name was Alfred. Alfred had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Alfred told England he was the son of a Saxon king, but his father lost his land to the Vikings raiding. His father was tortured to death and his brothers were also killed by the Vikings. Alfred stated how he had such intense hatred for the Vikings and one day he will have the Vikings out of the land. England saw the spirit of revolution in Alfred's eyes and remembers the name that he saw in his dream, so England could not help but put a little hope on Alfred.

Alfred eventually found out that England was a nation, because when England and Alfred went to find people to help, Alfred wondered off and went in an unstable Roman villa. One of the structures was about to fall on Alfred and crush him, until England stepped in the way catching the pillar and holding it very easily. Obviously from this action Alfred asked what England was. England refused to tell him at first, thinking Alfred would forget about it eventually, but Alfred was persistent. England told Alfred that he was a nation and tried his best to explain what a nation was, at the end Alfred was still confused but he did not reject England at all. England got so close to Alfred, both of them telling each other a lot of things and spending a lot of time with each other. England even told Alfred that he can be a girl; England showed Alfred his girl form too. When Alfred saw the girl form of England he commented she was beautiful and started to blush, so he turned away. Alfred developed a small crush on England.

While England and Alfred kept seeking out people to bring to the church or help, they both noticed that the newest churches that were being built were being destroyed really fast. They noticed that also the kingdoms they use to pass by were being destroyed. The Vikings seem to be getting more and more aggressive to the churches and the kingdoms of the land. England did pay attention to this nature but never suspected that it will come to St. Peter's church. England and Alfred were in the forest one day, trying to find food for the church and England suddenly started to cough ashes. England instantly knew something was wrong. He turned around and tried to fix his sight far away to the direction of the church. His eyes widen once he saw that St. Peter's church was on fire. He started to run over there as fast as he could, while Alfred tried to follow but could not keep up for England was running to fast. Once England got to the church, he saw the church was completely engulfed in flames. He started to scream, thinking everybody was dead; he fell to his knees and started to cry.

Then Scotland came right behind his ear and whispered "a Viking always finds its prey."

England furious started to attack Scotland and it did surprise Scotland that he backed away from England. England than grabbed a golden candle stand that was in the church and broke it to become a weapon. England started to fight Scotland showing he could fight. Other Vikings tried to enter the fight and go against England, but England just stabbed the Vikings through their armor and chest. England would also use the staff to push them back, trip them, stab them, or smash their head in. England disarmed them by ripping their weapons away from them, sometimes with their arms. Scotland just observed how England fought the Vikings; he knew England was becoming a nation. Scotland then faced England, and England still had anger and strength left in him. Scotland was able to get the staff England was fighting with, but England just grabbed the weapons and defense of the dead Vikings had around him to keep on fighting. England was becoming exhausted and he was running out of weapons to defend or attack Scotland with. England noticed that he was straining his strength and so he took the risk to build up his magic during the battle, he decided to use it against Scotland. Unfortunately, when England tried to use a magical attack against Scotland, Scotland did not hesitate to attack and push England into the fire with his shield. England was in the church engulfed with flames, he tried to escape but Scotland put a magical shield for him not to escape by using a magical item he stole from a wizard. Scotland just smiled darkly down at England as England was trying to break the shield. Scotland started laughing at England's desperation and while Scotland was leaving England could still hear that cynical laughter echo in his mind, echoing all around.

England tried desperately breaking the barrier with magic or his nation's strength. He tried to throw items to the barrier to at least cause a crack on the barrier, but nothing was working. The amulet that Scotland put to cause the barrier was too powerful. He also used a blanket that had not been caught on fire, yet to smother the flames around him or that caught on his body. He started having hard time breathing and his body was becoming badly burnt. The black smoke was building up in the barrier, filling up the church, and slowly reaching the floor. England knew he could not escape, so he crawled to a corner and with his last breaths he started to mutter a prayer.

"Hea [cough] [gasp] ven [gasp] plea [cough cough] [gasp] se help [gasp] me…God [gasp] [cough cough] please [cough cough cough cough] [gasp] help me…"

He then could not speak anymore his lungs were filled with smoke. Instead he thought.

 _I guess this will be the happiest place for me to perish. I just wished that my hands were not soaked in blood…_

Before passing out he became aware that there were no screams of people inside and no bodies to be spotted in the church. He then passed out.

His eyes opened slightly and what he saw was black burned down wood, black covered ground, and snow of ashes. Also, saw a man walking away dressed in gold, silver, and white, saw a golden glow around the man then the man disappeared suddenly, and before he fainted, he saw another figure running towards him and screaming for England. England could not move or respond, and England fell quickly back into the darkness that was creeping on him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Revolt of Alfred

England woke up in a shack, and saw some skinny man on the ground that seemed to have fallen out of his chair from his sudden waking. The man stood up and put his arms around England saying how glad he was that England awoke; he started to cry out of joy. England confused pushed him slightly off and asked him who he was. The man was Alfred, England was shocked for Alfred grew up to be a young adult (around 19), but the last time England saw him he was younger than England (around 14).

Alfred was skinny, seeing this England asked what has happened during the time England was asleep. Alfred explained the church of St. Peters was plundered and burned down, but nobody was found besides England who was found just extremely exhausted, but completely healed. Alfred mention England fell into a very long comma. After the incident more Christian churches suffered the same fate, but monks started getting sold as slaves, as well the people who have been attending the church. England coughed a lot of black ash in his sleep, he also suffered fevers, had night sweats, and his body will start to violently tremble, because of all of this violence breaking out in his land.

Alfred was wondered around were they sold people, he mostly went to find if any of St. Peter's followers, in case they got captured. Some members did not being afraid to attend church or becoming monks in these horrible times. But Alfred found a surprise he could not find St. Peter, such an influential pastor, being sold anywhere.

Alfred then mentions that the church members who did escape from the churches that were ransacked started revolutionary groups and tried to get kingdoms support. Through these actions, the West, North, South, and East kingdoms of England were being destroyed by the Vikings. There was only one kingdom left in the South. Alfred stated he became part of one of the revolutionary group, and asked England if he wanted to join him.

England started to understand the situation, but wanted to know more specifically why Alfred was so skinny. Alfred said he was trying to get food, but most of the Vikings took the meat and owned shops were they sell bread and fruits. Also the Vikings own right of the crops in all of England. So he had to deal with what he can find in nature and he was not the best hunter, and he mostly gave the little food he had to England or the young children he found. England scolded him for such an action England stated he did not need the food that his body would have been better off without food than Alfred's body, but Alfred just smiled. After a while talking, England agreed to join Alfred in the revolt group.

After this, England wanted to go hunting for food to feed Alfred and to try to teach Alfred how to hunt. So they hunted for food, Alfred got apples and a rabbit, England got two male deers. England tried to make Alfred feel better saying he took longer time to hunt.

While they were eating, Alfred told England more about the revolt group and his eyes seem to lighten up when he talked about gaining independence from the Vikings. Alfred then said he mentioned England to the group, he did not tell them that England was a nation though because he believed that was England's personal information and England should have the right to tell the group himself if he wants to. So the group does not know any of England's unique abilities. Then Alfred paused for a while, England just stared at Alfred in confusion and wondered why he stopped talking. Alfred then said in a soft tone that he told the group that he might be bringing a strong female companion. England did not hesitate to hit Alfred and lecture him about telling the group he was a female. Alfred told England that the group does not care if England is a girl as long as she is strong. Also that England won't be treated differently. England was only upset of this because he did not have great experiences in his female form. England just brushed it off and accepted that he can't change it now, also confirmed that Alfred is an idiot. After a couple of weeks, England and Alfred left the shack at night to prevent anyone from seeing them.

England met the revolt group around a wooden shack that was not lit, to prevent Vikings spotting them. Also some of the people in the revolt group were traumatized by fire, because the Vikings used it to destroy their belongings. England introduced herself, but did not give out her name, because nobody in the group gave their names only called themselves brothers and sisters. She did notice that they did have other females in the group, so Alfred did not lie.

During the time England spent with the revolt group it was a fond memory for her. At first the group doubted how strong or smart she was, but she proved them wrong, she defeated some of their strongest warriors. She showed how smart she was in her battle plans, a talent England was thought by Rome. Through all of this she gained respect of the group and held a position of leader faster than Alfred did, which killed Alfred's pride. She would still sometimes have to put the men in their place because either they rebelled against England's commands or tried to touch England in sexual ways. But Alfred would intervene in those actions faster than England could. Around this time England developed her mother habits, she raised the young children. The revolution group took in children abandon; it was better decision for them not to get owned by Vikings as slaves. So most of the children there had no mother's with them for the Vikings took them away as sex slaves or killed their mothers. Alfred commented on this change and said England makes a beautiful mother.

Alfred started being around England more and more, through this England noticed that Alfred was quickly becoming a good leader and making good military plans. Also was reminded about Alfred's name showing up in gold after a castle has fallen, so she as well started spending time with Alfred. England trained Alfred too; she also ate with him and even sometimes slept in the same bed, because she would offer the little ones to take her bed. Alfred sometimes got close to England's face but would stop and then back off; England did not get the hints. England started to pay attention to Alfred's looks and especially gazed at his eyes that were full of the spirit of freedom.

Alfred grew to take a leader position in the group and started coming up with plans to have the Vikings leave England. He is the one that thought the rebels should get support somehow and got one of the Celtic kingdoms to support them, by promising the king they will free the whole land. He also said he will allow the king to be the king of the whole land. The king wanted proof that the rebel group can do anything, Alfred promised that he will make every Viking that is around the kingdom disappear. He accomplished this by allowing guerilla tactics, hiding and attacking the Vikings in the dark. Alfred asked England to convince the mythical creatures to be on their side and take the risk to distract the Vikings away from the kingdom, which Alfred will repay the mythical creatures later by promising to live free in the land. Through this England met Olivia again, who has grown to be a young adult. Olivia cried and hugged England for hours and agreed to distract the Vikings as much as she can. So England did convince most mythical creatures and they distracted the Vikings by leaving the kingdom to fight them. The king was very impressed that Alfred could do get the Vikings away from his kingdom, he offered Alfred to marry one of his daughters to inherit the kingdom, but Alfred refused saying his heart belongs to someone else.

Alfred then started to take bolder moves, he actually started fighting groups of Vikings and making the Vikings realize there was a rebel group. The Vikings started being pushed away from the kingdom of the West, and began to lose land. Since the Vikings did not want to go full out war yet, they asked Alfred who took complete leadership of the rebel group to make an alliance with them by marrying a leader's Viking daughter. England was surprised and sad that Alfred actually accepted this offer. Alfred let England know after the meeting he wanted somebody on the inside of the Vikings and unfortunately has to take advantage of their trust and the daughter's feelings for him. He asserted to England that he would never fall in love with the daughter, but England did not know why Alfred said this she just accepted it and left, but was relieved by these words.

Alfred did fool the Vikings and led the daughter to supply his troops and access to the Vikings kingdom. Alfred won the battle because the Vikings did not expect an attack during their grand feast, where Alfred was supposed to finally marry the daughter. Alfred won the south end of the country through this attack. Alfred asked the rebel groups to the East to take the land. The rebels took the land of the East end. So West, South, and East ends of England are now independent from Scotland's rule. Alfred's last target was the North side the strongest standing and where the Viking king and Scotland reside.

The Great Revolt came led by Alfred and England being the head warrior. The Great Revolt took place in the Viking King's castle.

England went right to left tearing the hearts of Vikings out and declaring "none of these barbarians should survive!"

England by this time started being able to make weapons appear in his hand and became really strong. England ripped anything she got her hands on first from the Vikings. Eventually after taking down 50 to 115 Vikings she found Scotland. Scotland was in the middle of ripping the ribcages out as wings on a 15 year old child that England took care of. England stopped frozen of the sight of her people having their ribcages ripped out of their back with their lungs and heart as well. She was disgusted with the image of this.

Scotland saw her and said "What? I am just preparing them for what you call heaven. Is not your name England now? The land of the angels. Well, I am just creating some for you. "

While Scotland smirked, England came back to reality and quickly attacked Scotland. She ran up towards him and attacked him with the spear twisting it, lifting it, and slamming it down on the other side.

Then England stabbed Scotland repeatedly screaming out "You just love to take everything from me! My happiness, my purity, my people, my children, even my peace of mind!"

Scotland cut off the spear with his long axe and pulled out the spear. He stabbed it through England's chest and pushed her away.

He got up and smiled "I am happy that I made you crazy!"

Scotland then attacked England with his axe. The battle continued until the castle collapsed. The ground was covered with deep slashes and there was a lot of blood spread on broken weapons to the rocks on the ground.

England won, but she was missing an arm and there were slashes everywhere on her body and she barely even had armor on. England dragged Scotland body that was completely torn, slashes, limbs hanging, and intestines out of his body, some spine bones sticking out, a missing eye, and missing skin. England threw him into a hole that she planned ahead. There were deep holes planned for the Vikings to fall in around the castle. The hole she planned was for Scotland, it was 32 feet deep. She threw his corpse in there and stocked it on top of his carcass stones and dirt. She buried Scotland alive.

England looked down at the pile of rocks and dirt, she smiled, and said "Now, I'll make you crazy, while you try to dig yourself out of the rocks for years."

England passed out. Alfred found England and took her to heal.

Three days later England woke up inside the castle with bandages wrapped around her. She tried to get up, she reopens some of her wounds in the process. Alfred came in and said to England to be careful and not to rush herself, beside she needs to rest. England looks at Alfred and asked what happen. Alfred responded that he found England with slashes, holes, and cuts on her body and bleeding a great amount of blood. He said he believed England was about to die when he found her and looked angry at England for being so reckless.

But his anger was replaced with a smile and he joyfully said "We won! England we won! The Vikings left back to Scotland!"

England herself then could not help, but have big smile too. She was filled with joy that for the first time in such a long time she shed tears of joy. Alfred then hugged her and was wiping her tears away. England ignored the pain and hugged Alfred back.

Alfred sort of got serious and looked at England in the eye he said to England "I need to tell you something important. England."

England looked confused, but then one of the soldiers interrupted and said "King Alfred you must come and confront your people."

Alfred responded "I will come in a little while. Give me some time."

England looked at Alfred in shock and when the soldier left, England started conversing to Alfred.

You…You…are the King!" England stuttered

"Yes. A shock is it not." Alfred said with a blush on his face.

"How? What happen to the king of the kingdom of the West?" England asked.

"The king of the kingdom of the West had no sons and I still refused to marry any of his daughters. But the king eventually developed this view of me as his son. I did not have confidence of leading the nation, but the people wanted me as their ruler. I believe it is because I did lead the army, so then they came to the conclusion that I should be king. The king of the West was not completely alongside the idea, but trusted me to rule the kingdom well. He said I proved I could be a leader. So then our nations system will be one of kings and queens."

"That is surprising." England stated.

"I suppose so." Alfred agreed.

"It is splendid, Alfred! I know you will be a great king, I will trust no better man! I am overjoyed the people love you so much." England said in glee.

"I suppose, but I also need a Queen, soon. I know you will be a wonderful Queen England." Alfred responded.

"Excuse me? What words are those Alfred?" England shocked and questioned him.

"England I fancy you, I fancied you for a long time. I wish to declare to you England a question; will you marry me, England?" Alfred confessed.

He showed England a beautiful silver necklace decorated with green remained silent.

"England?" Alfred called to him.

"I can't! I am apologize greatly, but I have seen too much to say yes. I am sorry, truthfully, Alfred! The worst part still is that I believe I fancy you as well. Alfred I'm sor-"

England is interrupted by a passionate kiss from Alfred.

"Alfred?" England questioned.

"England, don't assume I am forceful. I am saddened by the rejection, but I will never want to force you or make you cry. I am thrilled; for the best part is that you love me." Alfred states.

He put the necklace around England. England could not help herself she put her arms around Alfred and kissed him. She received a gentle embrace by a person she has fallen for. After they both shared a passionate carnal embrace, he started telling her about the changes of the nation.

The people preferred not being called Celtic or Saxon anymore, so Alfred decided to give them a name based of the land, based of England; the English. Alfred tried to make a national language for all the people can communicate with each other; it will also be called English. England was embarrassed about all this news of naming many things after her, but she was not surprised for she is the country. She then hesitantly asked Alfred about him willing to mark her. He looked at her very strangely when she said this. She then quickly explained that she has this mark on her chest, that seems to not go away but the mark feels incomplete. She then said to Alfred that if he could make her mark complete, make her complete. He did as she wished and stated he is the king of the land but he is here to serve her. Alfred marked the vertical line; the mark was complete and resembled the modern flag of the U.K.

England and Alfred were not married, but they acted as if they were. They tried to not show it to the public, but some advisers and soldiers found out. This is the reason the advisers and the soldiers did not bother Alfred too much about getting a Queen for the kingdom to have an heir. After a while, Alfred found out that he could not impregnate England, but he was not upset about this he just adopted a child, and named the child Edward. Alfred brought the young child to England and said this child was the heir for the kingdom. England at first felt strange with the child and had the maids take care of the child for a while, but once Edward almost fell down the stone stairs. England saved the child and held on to him tightly, England then realized Edward is the child between her and Alfred. She started caring for the child, she started to spoil him and overly love him. Edward loved England and wanted all her attention most of the time, he never liked England being anywhere close to men. Edward even sometimes glared at his father for being so close to England. Alfred also constructed a bridge across the Grand River for they may trade easier between villages. Alfred then told England that he was planning to make a village bigger than the rest, a city around the bridge.

Everything was going well with England; England had a long period of happiness, until Alfred was dying from sickness. Alfred had been bed ridden for months and the healers could not help him. England tried with her own magic, but she only used her healing magic for flesh wounds never for an internal damage done by a disease. It was raining the day Alfred died. Soldiers, advisers, and citizens come to say their farewells to their king. England just stood their very quiet and emotionless. After Edward said his farewell he left with the advisers, citizens, and soldiers to be crowned, Edward was crowned the age 17. England was left alone with the dying Alfred, she then approached and held Alfred's weak hand and fell to her knees, crying. Alfred smiled and spoke to England

"My Dear, please stand up and don't cry, instead smile. I want to see that my love towards you was not wrong." Alfred requested.

"No! Alfred it was never wrong. Your love was wonderful, the best part in my life. That is why I am sad, for many years are to come and I won't know how to love anyone more than you! Alfred I am weak for you! Why did our love fall so short? A mere ten years, is not enough." England said.

"Yes, it was short, but it was grand. The best part of my reign, of my life. My love, I am weak for you too. But, I don't want you to suffer, you will find better love. If not my love will come for you again." Alfred promised.

England did as Alfred requested. She stood up, kissed Alfred, and smiled to him. Alfred passed away with a gentle smile on his face. England was meant to attend Edwards's coronation, but she instead retreated to the roof of the castle and cried the rest of the tears she did not want Alfred to see. Her tears blended with the rain and her cries hidden by the rains own cry.

England softly started to beg to God and the saints "God…Jesus…St. Peter…Please, help me in my darkest hour, for I think it is a curse for what I am."

Eventually Edward found England after his crowning and he hugged her from behind.

Edward started to whisper in her ear "Don't be sad, Mother. I will be the love that replaces that hurt."


	7. Chapter 7: Edward the Coward's reign

A couple years pass after Alfred's death and England decided to distract herself from the depression by helping her child, Edward, with his job as king. She was no longer Queen, so she decided to give advice to Edward and protect him as a high soldier for the kingdom. She did notice that Edward wanted to finish as quickly as possible the city that Alfred failed to complete. Edward seemed to be more concentrated in increasing the kingdoms treasures and goods instead of protecting the borders or villages. England was taken away the right to be outside of the castle. At first Edward made it seem he desperately needed England inside the castle, then Edward changed his tone of ordering England not go outside. England was kind, gentle, and listen to Edward. But England scared of her borders being infiltrated started asserting her advice towards Edward, said that there has to be some soldiers in the boarders of the country and also she prefers to be outside to help her people. One day, when Edward was getting another strong lecture from England, out-of-nowhere he confessed his feelings towards England. England was taken back by this sudden confession. She kindly rejected Edward. She told Edward she only thought of him as a son between Alfred and her, and the new king of England. Edward did not take it nicely, he was able to drug England when she turn her back on him and then he raped her that night.

England awoke in a soft bed with the light of a small window shine on her, she was in a small rounded room. She tried to remember what she did last, but could not. She sat on the bed and realized that her waist down was in pain. She was shocked because she felt this feeling before and then she took notice that Edward was in the room, glaring at her. Edward was sitting right in front of her, he then got up and slapped her, and he started yelling at her that she is a nation that belongs to him only and no one else. So England will remain in the tower, forever. England stayed in shock, she was speechless. How could Edward treat her this way? What happen? Why those her waist hurt? What happen? Tower?

She then quickly snapped out of the state of shock, when she became aware of Edward trying to rip the necklace off, the one Alfred gave her. England grabbed his hand tightly and all she knew is that Edward made himself an enemy to England. She was about to break his wrist, but was stopped by Edward's words.

"Will you hurt the father of your child?" Edward said.

England froze in place and then her eyes widen. She was pregnant! She could not believe it, she never thought she could get pregnant and the first child she has is with Edward! She was disgusted with herself and she was in denial that she could be pregnant with Edward's child. This state of shock, denial, and disgust were enough for Edward to drug England again and rape her once more. He then left her in the bed ashamed of herself and touching her stomach, she can feel it, the child.

Edward started bringing her food, furniture, and clothes as she stayed in the tower. She confirmed that she was stuck in a tower that held very strong magic to prevent her from leaving and Edward was given a key to come in and out of the tower only. England knew if she could apply her magic slowly to the barrier she could break it, but being the first time pregnant she did not know if it will hurt the baby. Edward also tried to overpower England more, but England fought him from trying to drug her. So he could never mark her scar that is on her chest, she would not let him. She also did not allow him to rape her or abuse her; she was strong enough to defend herself. England started to feel normal symptoms of pregnancy and Edward said this confirms she is pregnant with the child, which is the city he is finishing to build.

One day when she was suffering morning sickness and Edward told her what it was.

"It's my body that naturally feels disgust? This sound correct for I am disgusted from the actions of the father and that my child has such a father because I was weak." England responded.

Edward wanted to hit her for saying such a thing, but England again prevented him to. She stayed in the tower for years, because Edward seems to slow down the finishing of the city to protect the boarders of the nation. Edward came occasionally to check on her and some creatures that came in to visit her, for the magic was to keep only England, a nation, inside the tower.

England stayed female the whole time because her instinct told her too, and she did not want to turn into the opposite sex in case it hurt the child. Her hair also started to grow long so she started to braid it or put it in pigtails for the first time. The English people started talking about a beautiful woman that was in the forest stuck in a tower and she would sing lovely songs. Sometimes the English men would actually try to visit the tower and speak with England, but England did not respond. The men would eventually leave because she did not want to talk to them. There was a man dressed in fine colors and silk, looked of high class and had a certain sparkle to him. The man kept visiting the tower and spoke to England, even when England did not respond. England eventually got annoyed with him and responded. She told him to leave and not bother her.

"Go. I don't require company." England rejected him.

"I am glad, you can speak." The man said.

"I just told you to leave. I am not sad for company." England kept rejecting him.

"If that was true. Then let down your hair, in front of those eyes that let out rivers of sadness." The man replied.

"If you stay, you will be killed." England told him.

"If you stay, you will be killed." The man replied.

"What?" England questioned.

"Your hair of gold will turn brown from the poison of sadness that your eyes possess. You will die, beauty and all." The man stated.

"But, you will be literarily be killed, fool. Chopped to pieces head and all." England explained.

"But, before I perish. May I have the privilege to see you?" The man requested.

"You do not woo me for I don't love you." England said.

"May I still fly up and see the beauty of a nursing woman?" The man questioned.

"How do you know I am nursing? And what words do you speak of flying?" England confused said.

"I am not the average rich man fooled by the love of beauty." The man said and flew up to the window.

"I am the average rich fairy fooled by the love of beauty." The man finished explaining.

The fairy's name is Linchen Goldbranch; he resided in the clover field which was not too far from the tower. He said that the clover and flower fields are where the fairy rings reside. Linchen states that he is a type of fairy that is meant to enchant and bring beauty to the land, with the magic that comes from his wings. England stared a long time at his wings, because they were beautiful colors of royal purple and rich blue that had a tint of gold. When the light caught his wings it became completely a gorgeous shade of sparkling gold, and golden dust fell from the wings too. Linchen tells England he loves beauty and adores the color of gold, and that is why he was so attracted to England when he first saw her. He starts kissing England's hair saying this is what enchanted him the most. England was about to push him away, but she herself was being enchanted by the fairy and his beautiful wings.

England allows the fairy to enter the castle as her secret lover. She found him more of a supporting man than Edward. She loved being around him, talking to him, listening to him, he was kind, handsome, generous, a true prince charming. The only things that annoyed her were that he was sometime a little more emotional than her and she was the pregnant woman. Also whenever she had sex with him it took a very long time to make sure most of the fairy dust was off her. England maybe was starting to fall in love with him, but was not sure.

Linchen brought a beautiful rainbow rose that he spotted in the field one day (close to Edward's city) and gave it to England. England took the rose and put it in a base, but at night the rose started glowing its rainbow colors. England awoke but was hypnotized; she grabbed the rose from the base and drank the honey from the rose. England's stomach then glowed, and then the glow disappeared. England awoke once again in her bed, and she did not remember anything from last night, but had this sudden feeling that it was almost time for the birth of her baby.

Olivia was sent by Edward to help England with the birth, but Edward did not show up at all for the birth because he was busy making the announcement of the great city. Though, Linchen did appear at the side of England.

After the birth, England saw her first child and fell in love with her baby, she did not hate her baby boy because it was a child born from rape. She came to the conclusion that the child is the city that Edward built. It was the city planned by Rome, but never constructed, Londonium. It was close to the forest where England met the white dragon, Landania. It was where Alfred took down the last stand of Vikings, and where the castle stands now. The place where a bridge was built to cross the river and where the bridge fell twice. The place England was most of the time. The baby is this precious place, the city, London.

England took care of the child, absolutely in love with the cute child that had thin blonde hair with blue eyes. England though stared at his baby's eyes for they seemed strange. The eyes were dark blue getting lighter around the center, but it seemed as a tint of white, purple, yellow, and green where in the baby's eyes as well. London's eyes seemed rainbow, they were beautiful.

London started growing up to be a young boy. He loved to sneak out of the tower and go towards the city. He would wander around and do mischievous acts that would lead him to be in trouble. This was one of the few times England snuck out of the tower, to retrieve London. (Now, she was able to use her magic to weaken the barrier, not being afraid it will hurt her body). England appeared to pay off the person for whatever London broke. She had many strong urges to hurt London, but then she would stare at his eyes and was in love with her cute boy. London would even cling to her and ask her to pick him up. This definitely calmed England down no matter what London did.

England was getting a little concern that Linchen was not coming to visit her, but she ignored it because she was concentrated on her new child. Edward did finally visited England, he seemed very irritated, but that changed when he saw the child. Edward said that the child is from the city he built. He then excitingly went on to say that he has already a name for the city. England cut him off saying she has already named the child London. Edward's happy mood turned into anger, yelling at England she has no right to name the child for it does not belong to her. Edward then told her to stop being so rebellious and listen to her king. By this point she had no love for Edward but did not disobey him for the people did not disobey their king. Edward's voice then took a darker tone and asked England if that fairy named the child. England was shocked by this and took immediate defense. Edward said he was not mad, but instead has a gift for her; he forcibly grabbed England's hand and put a ring that had a beautiful sparkle of gold on England's finger. Edward then told England that the sparkle comes from "the dust of a lusting fairy." He then warned England that if she ever takes off the ring the finger will also come off. Edward then struck England because she was off guard. Edward then hugged England begging her not to hate him, but England glared at him. She hated him, but could not disobey. She only felt that he was an insane coward; Edward the coward.

Edward's legacy would only be that he completed the city of London. He was a coward more concern about riches in his kingdom than the defense or the citizens. If not for the few soldiers protecting the kingdom around the boarders, England would have been captured once more. He also could not convince any woman to be his Queen, because of his personality and reign. He had to force a woman to be his Queen and bare an heir, Herald. Edward wanted to prove his kingdom wrong of his reign being pathetic. So he tried to go conquer Normandy, but he failed he lost to a young man called William. William then dragged Edward in front of the crown of Normans. Edward wanted his life and his army men's lives spared, so he promised the crown of England to the Normans.

Through all of this, England was stuck in the tower and received some news from Olivia who visited her. (The only news not know to England or the people were Edward selling the kingdom to the Normans, but they knew he lost the war). When Edward was in his death bed, he finally released England from the tower. England was summoned to Edward's bed side and she stayed there even after the people left to crown Herald. The reason England stayed is because Edward wanted to tell her something. Edward said he had to tell England because he has been having restless dreams about the people cursing his name. England then bluntly asked Edward what was it that he wanted to tell England desperately. Edward told England that he sold the crown of the English kingdom to the Normans because he did not want to die. He said once he died the Normans will come to England to claim what is there's. So he asked England as his dying wish to make sure the Normans never find out about his death and keep Herald safe. Edward then slowly passed away. England was furious at Edward and England grabbed Edward cursing at him and shaking him for being such a foolish king. England then heard thunder, there was a storm coming.

England did not have a close relation with Herald, but England still felt the need to protect him, so he warned Herald about the Normans. But, England (England transform back to a boy) did not tell Herald about his dream, which England was trying to prevent from coming true. England noticed the dream was similar as when he dreamed about Alfred's name. Letters appeared across his land and then came together to form one word; conqueror. The word then shifted to a name William and a crown on the name. England never even saw Alfred's name have a crown, but this name did so England got really worried. From the news that the Normans are coming to conquer land. Herald prepared an army and England was the head general. The English army was getting ready for the incoming invasion and England stayed up the night for he could not sleep and did not want to see the name of William, again. England then saw passing through the starry night sky, a comet. England saw this beautiful phenomenon as an omen.

Herald for months did not see any signs of Normans invading so, he sailed close to Normandy, France, close enough for William the conqueror to see the ships of England. Herald wanted to land but saw that a storm was coming and did not want to run the risk of being ship wrecked. So he sailed back to England. William decided because he saw ships of England approach France, he will go to England and get the crown he deserved. It was Herald's curiosity that led to his fall.

The day of the first invasion a storm struck England. At first, Normans sent only a few ships. England felt an outsider step in his land, it was a nation! He ran to tell Herald about this. He ordered the army out. The English army won and the Normans retreated. England noticed all the soldiers he took down none of them were the nation. He then tried to look to the ships but could not see clearly, all he knew that the nation was staring back towards him.

After three days, the Normans returned with 50 ships and again England felt some outsider in the land, but the nation had a stronger presence. It almost felt as if two nations were invading, but England brushed it off because he refused to believe it. The storm was stronger than before. The army went and started attacking, England was able to take on most of them by himself while he only had a sword and most of them had axes. But, then he saw that his army was dwindling, he turned around and saw an axe that cut through a horse and the soldier on it. He then saw Norway with dark purple eyes and pale blond hair. England knew that it was Norway that was the outsider and England felt a strong power in Norway he instantly attacked Norway with bows and arrows, not daring to get close to Norway. But England was confused because he felt another presence of a nation around the shore; it was true there were two nations in his land! He quickly became unconcern of the other nation, because the other nation seems to not want to engage, so England put all his concentration on Norway. One arrow hit Norway in the eye he just looked up at England and pulled it out and then a troll appeared right behind Norway. The troll attacked England, England was able to dodge, but the troll was able to hit England with the club and England flew to the ocean. Then was wrapped in a bubble from the water spirit. Norway stood on the water. He then orders his troll to breath cold air on the bubble, which then the shards in the water is stabbing England as it swirls around him and the bubble outside is frozen solid, so England cannot get out. The bubble turned red, when an ice shard was about to stab England through the chest, the troops were retreating. Norway told his troll to smash the bubble which the club smashed on top of England too, led to ice shards to stab England. The shard that was in England's chest broke off, not killing him. Norway looks at him emotionless and says "weak blood" as he stepped on England's blood and left, towards the other nation ordering for Norway to go to Hastings, where the leader was.

Later that day England woke up coughing ashes, the shards had melted and he noticed after settling his mind that their where more ships on the shore. England felt that the two nations were deep in his land. England verily could stand up, but still strived to stand and run towards the place he felt the nations, because he was worried for his people and London. England while making himself strive onwards was also healing himself. When England reached the destination he saw the castle on fire. He also witness the chaos of the battlefield, Herald was fighting and so were the English army, but they were losing. Herald himself seemed to be fighting the leader of the other army. England was about to help Herald, but got distracted of the cries of a child, England slowly turned around and saw that Norway was holding London. Norway looked at England with an emotionless expression, and then Norway threw London up and stabbed London with his spear. England fell to his knees and started to cry. Norway did not even stare back at England, he just tasted the blood, coming down from his spear to his hand, of the child and said "weak blood". England enraged attacked Norway and Norway summoned his trolls, once more. But England overpowered them and ripped the arm off the troll with its club. Norway was in shock, giving England the chance to summon black magic in his hands that went through Norway's shield. Norway composed himself and summoned the water spirit that got England in a bubble again. England muttered a spell and the water spirit turned to steam. Norway surprised once more tried to command the troll who lost his arm, but when the troll got up England pierced a spear through the troll's head, killing it. England then attacked Norway getting the black particles in his hands to go through Norway's skin and sternum. Then England got pulled back from Norway and a long axe cut him in the side of his stomach, but did not make it all the way through. The other nation appeared; Denmark. Denmark continues to attack England and even though England with his magic went through skin, muscle, and bone. Denmark got England down; by using parts his axe he broke to pierce England down. He then sat on England.

"You know for your Master helping you, I expect some land." Denmark said to Norway.

"Master? Don't exalt yourself. I expect some land too, from the nation that ordered us, Viking Nations, to be here…" Norway replied.

"So is France now you're Master? I don't remember me selling my beautiful brother to him." Denmark mocked Norway.

"Faen off." Norway said in disgust.

England could not believe that these two nations were having a conversation as if they won. England started to struggle against Denmark. Denmark looked down at England

"Almost forgot!" Denmark said.

Denmark then places his hand over England's mouth and then long arrows shot from Denmark's hand into England's throat. It took five arrows for England to die.

After they captured Herald, William the Duke (as he was known then) looks at Herald and said "He never existed." So, Norway chops Herald's limbs and torso off, before he chops the head off. William asks Norway where is England, Norway was going to ask William about their treaty, but again William orders Norway to bring him England. Norway then tells Denmark to bring England and London. William showed sadness that England was dead; he laid the child in England's arms and lay England in a comfortable bed. Norway and Denmark did not see why he treated England kindly, but neither of them cared. The only thing in their minds is how and when France will give them this land. William used Olivia who he captured in the battle field heal England's and London's body. William saw England and London healed, he then claims England is his land and he takes the crown. Norway found this out, so he finally went to William and told him that Denmark and he deserve some of the island. William then looked at Norway, not scared of him and said that he is from Normandy, France and he still plans to only be allies with France, nothing else. So he of course will not give any land of England to Norway or Denmark. Norway wanted to kill him then, but that might cause a war with France and by this time France was a very powerful nation. Norway then planned for William's death. Norway ordered the soldiers to destroy London once more, and burn down the church when William was being crowned. Olivia put around the city a powerful magical barrier that would hold back a nation's strength and she assumed that Norway would likely be still weak in magic, so he would not overpower her. Olivia though did not risk it, she used explosion magic on the soldiers; it is magic that sets an explosion either inside the soldier's body or outside around them. She killed all Norway's men and Norway was left alone, she trapped him in a complete black shield.

England finally woke up after month of healing. When he woke up, he first saw London sleeping on top of him. England was happy that London was alive and clung to London so tightly, that London woke up and tried to get England to let go, for London could not breathe. William came in for he heard England playing with London. William addressed England saying he is the new king and England had no choice but to accept his new great king. England glared at William and refused for William led Norway and Denmark. William corrected England saying the nations were ordered by the France King to help William in his conquest for the land. The nations had a submitting alliance with France and Holy Roman Empire (who was allies with France). William said he cared nothing for those barbaric nations, and wanted England instead and to prove this he brought England a "present" in the dungeon. England joined William without letting go of London, but wrapped a blindfold around London's eyes, for England did not want London to see where the dungeon is or a horrible scene that might appear. William opened the dungeon door and England saw Norway there, chained all over with thick chains. Norway was left there for weeks with no food or water, Olivia was there, she went up to England

"Have fun. Don't worry I will take care of London to not hear or see anything." Olivia said

England was surprised of his "present," but he then smiled and responded thanking Olivia and gave London to her. England then kneeled and bowed to William, said "I am yours." William accepted and left, for England wanted to be alone with Norway.

England went to Norway and released him from his chains, but Norway was so weak that he could not stand. England whipped Norway to stand and walk to the torture device, the human press. England then shut Norway in the human press and bend down to see Norway's face.

"If there was one thing that the tainted Roman was good for, is the creative devices he passed on to me. Oh! I almost cosign to oblivion, the water spirit that you imprisoned that disappeared from my doing, did not really leave." England said.

England mumbled a spell and then breathed fog; the water spirit appeared on top of the human press.

"She did not disappear, she was let free. I did damaged her, but in her words she would want revenge on her master not I. So then I claimed her to come and help me torture for I may sit and watch the torture." England gleefully said.

The water spirit started to crank the screws as it presses on Norway dusting his bones, muscles being squished, organs being flatten, blood coming out in all openings, he was struggling, but could not get out. Then when his skull was cracked, he died. The water spirit was commanded to keep turning until the human press completely closed and a spurt of blood hit England's face, England just smiled with his poison color eyes. After that, England asked William the location of Denmark, which William gave him. England then sent most of Norway's crushed body parts in a jar to Denmark.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter but here it is! Follow, Favorite, or leave a comment below! I really love hearing from people who like the story.


	8. Chapter 8: The First King of England

After a couple of days from when England tortured Norway. William came to see England, William said to England that for giving him a present he wants one back. England found William blunt, but did not mind his new king's request. Until England found out William wanted all the information of the land and citizens in one book. England found this a ridiculous first order from his new king, but England commenced the survey of the kingdom. When England was writing the book with all the data he collected he felt embarrassed because William will know everything in England. The embarrassment sometimes got to England and he would make some mistakes. England did not do the surveying himself, Norman servants helped him, but England had to write the whole book himself, William said so because the present should only be from England. At first England did not care and instead was mostly embarrassed. But then England realized that there was a lot of data to record, England regretted doing this for William. It also did not help that William would come and bother him about the book.

"Why are you not working on it?" William question when England rested.

"Are you quiet done yet?" William would ask if he saw England working.

After a couple weeks later, England finally finished the book and was very tired and annoyed, but proud he got it done. England gave the book to William, hoping William would be proud of him as well and read data collected right away. But William only looked at England, then looked at the book said only a thank you. Then William put it on the shelf and just left the room. William did not glimpse through the book or gave the book a name or told England why he wanted it. England got really annoyed with William and England decided to retreat to his room and pass out.

William eventually tells England why he wanted the book for whatever England put that everybody owned they will pay certain amount of tax for the things they own. England was still twitching from annoyance, but William said that he was also testing out England's loyalty and England passed. Also since William had control over everybody's property, being able to decide the amount you pay or if you even keep it, he will have absolute control of England. England was still annoyed and disappointed in William's reasons, England also felt foolish. William also said that England will have a new job and will be the tax collector of the kingdom and England instantly said yes, proving the control over him. William then looked at the book and was trying to come up with a name; he then looked at England's face. William called it the Doomsday Book for it was the final judgment for the people's property and final control over England.

England started learning more about William's character. William tended to have a large amount of pride; William even asked some of the best knitting women of England to make a 70 foot tapestry of his conquest of conquering England. Also if the people insulted/hurt William's pride they might receive torture. It is certain that, no matter, the nationality of the person English or Norman, if they dared to insult Williams mother they will be imprisoned in the torture chamber until they died. William also ordered people to be silence or send them to the torture chamber for weeks if they mentioned his weight. William also started to mention England his life story, of how he grew up in a State called Normandy that resides in France. He was actually called "William the bastard" for a long time, because he was an illegitimate child of the Duke. At the age of 8 he witnessed a gruesome murder of his mother and maid, the culprit was arrested and executed. William inherited the title Duke at the age of 10, when his father passed away and had no other heir except William. Through this William became great allies with the King of France and asked the King if he may travel to other lands to conquer allies that is how he got some Nordic nations. William became the favorite of the King of France that Normandy was very independent state of France. So that is the reason the King of France is not taking away his kingdom right now, because he has such an amazing personality and England should be grateful for such an amazing king. William then goes on to compare England to France; that England is so dull with horrible weather. England annoyed tells William that he got off course from his great story. William then continues to say how he made Normandy a strong and advance boarder state of France, that when Edward attacked he took down Edward easily. Then England should know the rest. William then stared at England in silence; England confused asked William if something is wrong. William said that he told England his life story, now it is England's turn. England shocked, he told William he never agreed to this. William then ordered him to. England hesitated, but told William his life story, for the Doomsday book still had some control over England. England told him from Celtic time to now, with leaving some of the horrible details out. William then petted England on the back and said he will not do harm to England from what is already done. England started to look at William as not only a powerful king, but a kind one.

Then William said to England, to show William the scar for he can mark over it. The kind king idea died quickly and England refused this order. (William's hold on England's mind loosen for the land changed, but the book was not). England refused William's order. William started to bully England; he pushed England in piles of wet leaves or mud. England one time even found himself sleeping outside in mud, because William threw him out there when he slept. England dealt with this treatment for months, until he agreed.

Finally, William marked England. William said this will be a tradition. England shocked and about to tell William to reconsider, but William cut him off and told him "that if no royal marks you it is because they have not made an impact in the land, they are not a true king"

England wanted to disagree with William, but only stayed silent.

William started to spend more time with England because he realized from England's story, England does not truly know too much about the other European nations. William thought England about the European world outside of English boundaries. William gave England a map and explained the ruling empires of Italy, Spain, France, and Holy Roman Empire. William then explained powerful lands like Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Austria. William also explained the mysterious land of Russia. William became serious with England and told England that these lands can be allies, but also enemies. He said "England as my country don't be foolish against these lands, have your shield near you and all around you."

England took William's advice and agreed. William continued on "I want your defense to be strong always, because without me you will not stand a chance in offense at all. I pity your weakness so, I will bring out all my intelligence, strength, and greatness to support what you obliviously lack."

England had such a strong feeling to punch William, because his advice switch from serious advice to boosting of pride. England just took the insult and thought to himself: _I want to hurt him, but I can't not only because he is my king, but his attitude is a strong enough defense. His pride alone can defend the land. No… the whole map!_

William one day insisted for England to go to France to meet the nation and the King. William looked at England and said England should not dress as a poor person. England was actually dressed as a knight, but England started to get used to William's insults. William told the maids to dress England properly. William and England went to sail off to meet their new ally, France.

Once there England did notice the difference between his land and France. The French people were better mannered and dressed in more colorful outfits. The language was different seem to flow better than the English language, which William and him are trying to develop. Also, the weather was nice and the buildings grand in structure. The food had a richer taste and the land had a beautiful view. England sadly had to admit that France was better nation than his own.

Then a nice looking gentleman, who England first mistook as a girl because of the outfit, came to greet them. He had shining blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and rich royal purple eyes, with fair skin. England thought he saw this man before, but could not tell when or where. England eventually sensed it, this was the nation of this land. This was France. France went to greet William and they made a small conversation in the native language which England only picked a few words here and there. France then turned to England and greeted him, with a kiss in the hand which England found weird, but was completely thrown off guard when France kissed him in the cheeks which he rejected from France by leaping back. France was confused by England's reaction which France kept trying to invade England's personal space. The first impression England had of France is that France is a creep. William and England were escorted to the castle and along the way France and William conversed in French, which England felt left out. England noticed the grand castle they were approaching. The castle tall and wide with tan stones and an autumn color decorating the roofs of each tower. The castle was marvelous, it then reminded England of the castle model William was making except it will be built from white stone and have a grey roof. France commented that the castle was called the Castle of Melun and it is where the king resides. Once inside, England looked at the castle decorations and paintings. England observed from the line of paintings that France did have more kings than England did. Finally, they approached a door and France knocked on the door and England could guess that France asked permission to enter with the visitors in French. A response came back and France opened the door for both, England and William.

England saw a man dressed in royal purple and maroon, the man had golden crown, it was the King of France, Philip 1st. England introduced himself to the king as William thought him to do. Then William introduced himself and started having joyful conversation with the Philip, England became aware that Philip seemed much fairer and womanly compared to William or any of England's kings. England then heard laughing from the two and saw that William did have a great relation with Philip. So while the two kings' converse, France grabbed England on the shoulders, which shocked England, and then France dragged England away.

It was a little awkward at first between the two nations, mostly because they could not communicate. But England tried to speak to France of the little French he picked up from William and the citizens of his land. The two then started slowly conversing and teaching one another's language, then culture, citizens, etc. England realized from this conversation that he felt inferior to France and envious of France's culture and advancements. But their relationship was mostly mutual, they did not hate each other or love each other, they were just simple allies. England did ask France if they have met before, which France honestly answered that when William went to conquer twice; France accompanied William because the king ordered him to the order was to protect William. France ordered by William to stay on the boat when they attempted their second conquest of England, but once Denmark arrived France was certain William would win and left back to his home, France did not want to stay too long in such a dreadful place. England then knew that the second nation he felt, the first time, was France. England annoyed a little with France because he did invade England in a way, but did not participate in the fight and France did refer to England as a dreadful place, but William repeated this phrase to England.

William and Philip come for their nations, the nations and kings say farewell to each other as England and William leave back to their home. William confirmed to England that they now have a powerful ally on their side. This would not be the last time that England met France, because William still was the Duke of a French state, Normandy, so he had to keep visiting France.

During William's reign he built a castle similar to the one of Philip's in France, except with white stone and grey roofing. He had a stronger defense by building multiple layers of walls. England had to admit that this castle is more extravagant than any other castle in England.

Also during William's reign in England, he married a Norman woman named Maltida, William actually met her in France which she rejected him because she is related to a lot of royal families in Europe and as a blue blood she should not marry a bastard. Which William replied in return by throwing her off her horse and riding off with it. William also wanted to go to France to kidnap her and bring her back to England. England could not believe for the past weeks William had kidnapped a royal woman. Maltida eventually fell in love with William after she noticed how brave, daring, and in love he was with her. Maltida and William did marry in England and England finally was able to converse with her.

She had a great amount of pride like William, and insulted England by saying he does not have enough beautiful structures to look at; so since England needs her skills of architecture desperately she will help him. England knew Maltida and William were perfect for each other. Maltida and William went on to have ten children and a happy marriage, with England suffering from both.

Maltida is the one who planned to build the cities, York and Canterbury. William busy trying to find where he might conquer more land for his kingdom. Maltida build Canterbury at a rapid rate, so England one night hypnotized, walked out of the castle to a flower located at the center of an almost completed city. The flower was a bell changing from light colors of blue, yellow, pink, purple, and white, but it was mostly white. England drank the honey from the flower and cradled the flower towards her chest. England then awoke in the castle again with the magical white bell in her hand. England then realized she had become pregnant with another city. Maltida and William found out about this, Maltida demanded England to give her a grateful appraisal for making her pregnant. William demanded that England could not be a female and fight in battles he was planning for, so wanted England to be in male form. England gave the forced appraisal to Maltida and against her better judgment transformed into a male, thinking nothing wrong will happen to the child hopefully. Maltida and William actually argued for a little while about England going to battle, because Maltida wanted her brand new city to be safe and William wanted his land to be useful. William won at the end because he was king over England and he pushed Maltida off her royal chair.

England meant to go to battle with Scotland to get his land, because William wanted to keep conquering. Scotland's territory fell very weak after the Viking era to other countries, plagues, and feminine. So when William's army arrived with England they took some of the villages very easily. Then the Scotland king came to greet William with his own army and England saw Scotland, the last time he saw Scotland, England buried him under rocks. Scotland looked injured and sick, and England enjoyed seeing the sight of Scotland so weak. England smirked at Scotland and Scotland glared at him, then he moved his eyes to glare at William. William and the Scottish king did not get their armies close to each other. The Scottish king spoke loudly stating to William he will give William the boarder of the country if William decided not to conquer the rest of Scotland. William agreed, England shocked that William did such an action. When William and England rode back home, England asked him the reason why? William said he really was going to Scotland to conquer a powerful land he once heard of, but seeing Scotland and the king being so pathetic, he would rather not have land that will just depend on him too much. William continued to say he made his statement to his neighbor nation, that England is now the strongest country on the island. England a little disappointed he could not put Scotland under his foot, but at least England escaped the chance of hurting his child.

Once England returned home, he felt it might be coming close to the child's birth, especially because Maltida is bragging about the city almost being done. England decided to transform back to a girl, and when she did her body adjusted to pregnancy. England felt intense pain as her body was tearing apart, bones dislocating or breaking, and organs being pushed up in a instant. England felt sick and retreated to her room, she collapsed on her bed. England confirmed she should listen to her instincts and stay as a female when she is pregnant.

Before England gave birth, she explored the city that is her new baby. She saw that the city is composed of beautiful white churches. Then she went to meet the head archbishop of all these churches, he was a kind gentleman with gentle eyes, the man asked if he could bless England's baby. England did not mind, so she let the archbishop pray for her baby. England decided to name her baby after the archbishop, Canterbury.

Canterbury was born; she is a little girl with pale blonde hair with light green eyes. It was England's first girl and England loved her little girl. London also got very attached to his baby sister and loved to hold her and protect her. Maltida and William saw the new city and congratulated England. Maltida said that the baby was gorgeous and complimented herself of her great work, William agreed. England just ignored them, until Maltida said that she is now going to concentrate on building a new city. England twitched at the idea of being pregnant, again.

So another night England went to another land and found golden Asiatic Lily that would open and close and there would always be a different pattern of spots on the lily when it opened. England drank the honey from the flower. She would be pregnant with York the shortest amount of time, the city had a castle, but Maltida planned to have York a simple, beautiful farm city. England had trouble naming her child and England told Maltida this, because Maltida asked why England looked so troubled. Maltida said where England found the flower, England told Maltida close to a yew tree, and Maltida responded York, for it is another word for yew tree. Maltida named a city and William did not find it fair because he never named a city, so next city England had William would name it. England gave birth to York; he was a golden hair child with brown eyes, and freckles on his face. England now had three children; London, Canterbury, and York. Canterbury was still very young when York was born, so they both would be close to each other and play with each other. While London did not like York, he thought York would steel London's mommy and sister.

William annoyed that his wife was not planning to make any more cities. William was thinking it was because his wife did not want William to name a city. So once England took care of her children for a couple of years, and returned to being a male. William told England he felt that he still did not have enough people to rule, so he insisted to wage war on their neighbors. England did not agree, the people were not ready for war, William presented ideas that he said he stole from a French high noble (artist), the catapult. William suggested this device will work because England's neighbors don't know of such device and William described the device to take down stone castles. England stated that Scotland's castles might actually fall from this; William corrected him and stated that he has no interest on a broken land, besides William already got enough of Scotland. William wanted a challenge against the machine, so when England was taking care of her children, William wandered into the lands of Wales and saw great stone castles better than France or Norway. England thought of William foolish, England asked William about this reckless behavior of why would he pick an enemy who might be able to deflect their secret weapon.

William replied "I will get bored in the battle and fall asleep on my horse."

England thought it was a foolish idea and disagreed, William threaten England ordered that if he does not raise a proper army in one month, he will sale England to Norway. England looked at William not believing him and retorted "A king will never leave what is his."

William stayed silent, but England sighed and agreed. England verily had any knowledge of Wales besides Scotland mentioning the nation a few times. England had a hard time finding anybody who wanted to be part of the army, but if the citizens refused he would just say "You are the 20th person to refuse, you would make it enough for the army's weapons made of bones."

This showed that if the people refused than England would threaten them. England got most of the healthy and young men that where in the land to become part of the army. William and England trained the soldiers. William thought out the battle plans and would make comments that England is not as experienced or as intelligent as he is that is why England can't understand William's magnificent plans. England would comment about where the plans would go wrong for the English army side, William took in England's idea and then presented the ideas to the soldiers as his ideas, but that he corrected most of the mistakes that England made in the drafts.

Finally, the day came where William attacked one of Wales 7 main castles and destroyed the wall around it then in England's surprise William retreated purposely dragging England away. England asked why they retreated. William said to get the enemy ready and wait until they have a defense as strong as theirs. England refused and told William they will continue to attack tomorrow, William through a tantrum and headed off to the forest, England unfortunately followed him. William encountered a red dragon; England defended William by pushing him into mud and kicking the dragons mouth shut. The dragon roars and follows England away from William, and then the dragon grabbed England by his arm and flies up and drops England to the ground. England hits a lot of branches before hitting the ground; England's arm is torn and has a couple of broken bones. The red dragon, still up in the air sets the forest on fire. England seeing the forest on fire reminded him about William. William must still be in the forest, he rushed to find and get William out of the forest. England tried to find William, but can't and starts to panic. England is grabbed in the neck by the dragon's tail and thrown. England lands in front of William looked down on him. England is happy that William got out safe, then that happiness ends, when William steps on England's stomach, which still has a couple of broken ribs. William did that for England threw him in the mud. William prepared a bucket of water and drops it on England. William orders England to be stronger and to defeat the lizard that is charging at him. England hits the dragon away with the back of Williams shield. William then smacks England with the bucket for stealing his wonderful shield. England frustrated tried to tell something to William, at that moment the dragon attacked him. England blocked with the shield, however it broke by the dragon's force. The dragon was able to catch England by his other arm. England pulls out his arm with some of the dragon's teeth and about to punch the rest of the dragon's teeth off. However, Wales gets in the way and blocked England's attack with his hand. Wales stared at England and commented

"Tear the teeth off a dragon and the fledglings will starve."

"Are you Wales?" England questioned.

"Are you my predator?" Wales asked.

"Actually, more like your ruler." England retorted.

"Interesting…" Wales commented.

"Tres." (very) England agreed.

"What gives the idea?" Wales interrogated.

"The advantage over you!" England yelled.

Wales gets very close to England's eyes and about to stab him with a spear, England noticed this trick. England grabs Wales spear and turns the spear to Wales. Wales dodges, jumps on the dragon, whispers to it, the dragon's eyes become sharp, and the dragon flies off. England curious of what was the connection he felt, that almost let his guard down. England is smack across his head and England turns around almost about to yell at the person.

William glares at him and says "I am the predator, I am the ruler, and I am definitely the conquer. For your insulting words you will stand guard for the night and I want to rest in this spot, so then subdue the fire."

England twitched with anger mumbled to himself "I just save your life."

England followed William's orders; England subdued the fire with help of the water spirit that he received from Norway. England healed himself and stayed up, most of the night thinking about that connection he had with Wales.

In the morning William ordered that at day the army will take down 4 castles out of the 7 and the remaining 3 at night; everybody thought William was crazy, the army started to complain. Then William addressed the army.

"Men, this can be the greatest victory in our lives, but if we retreat it will be the worst regret. We can attack and show them the best of my army. We can fight and gain bravery in our hearts. We can win and everyone will know the English army is strong and courageous. It is the army that will rule over everyone else. But, we must first conquer our neighbors, before becoming an Empire. We will be an Empire! And no walls that are just stone and glue will stop our dreams. We must attack the 7 great castles, for us to be the greatest empire!"

This speech inspired the soldiers to actually go with his plan, but England was the only one that was not happy. England worried for he could hear growls all over this land.

The English army had trouble with the 3 castles, but they went down after the catapult was introduced. Then one castle at night also falls with ease because of the catapult. Then the second castle was packed with soldiers. England had to use some of his magic to kill some of the soldiers in secrecy, but William could not stand being in the sidelines so he ordered to attack. England was upset with this action, because he thought he could dwindle more of the army, but he just went along with it. The 6th castle has been taken down, the army moved feeling very happy and confident. The army approached the 7th castle and that is when the fear struck. Most of the rich and villagers where inside the castle and most of the army was not there, but it surrounded by dragons. Wales was there and made eye contact with England, and then Wales mumbled a word. The dragons' eyes become sharp, they all look at the army, and then the dragons roar shaking the ground. The dragons charged the army. The soldiers were getting eaten, ripped apart, burned, crushed, thrown, hit, etc. The catapults where also being used against the dragons. Some worked by hitting them and pining their wings down. But even the dragons overpowered the catapults; the dragons crush and burn most of the catapults. William took control of the archers to attack the dragons and the catapults to strike the castle walls. England tried to fight off the dragons, however caught off guard by Wales. Both of them were sword fighting and England tried to move to a more open field, but Wales would not let him. They cut through soldiers and dragons, the nations would throw one or the other through the walls of the castle. Their weapons broke countless of times and the injuries were overwhelming. England got tired and Wales as well. England was not in the mood to talk, but Wales started a conversation.

"Ironic, you will not mind to kill the hatchlings that you tried to protect while they were in their eggs."

"Qu'est-ce?" (what?)

"The eggs you promised to protect and love, that resulted in abandonment and death." Wales explained.

"Those are the oefus?" (eggs) England questioned.

"Yes, they hatched and they want revenge." Wales answered.

Wales puts down his sword; England did not hesitate to attack and try to kill Wales. Wales gets a scratch on his cheek, at that moment one of the dragon's grabs England around his torso and pulls England in. The dragon bit England; England ripped out one of the fangs. The green dragon roared and threw England to another dragon, a red one. The red dragon is about to blow fire at England, England chanted a spell that protected him from some of the fire. Then a grey dragon swooped in and grabbed England, taking him away from the red dragon. The grey dragon slammed down England with its tail and pinned him on the ground with its claws. England looked straight forward saw Wales over William and stabbed William, but not somewhere vital. William whistled for his horse that charged at Wales, which Wales got distracted and the horse ran Wales over. William then said to England if he does not get over here and heal him his punishment will be more sever for being the weakest country he has ever seen. William kept insulted England, which England gets mad and teared one of the claws of the dragon, the dragon reacted and blow ice at him, but he punched the dragon up in the jaw. Then a golden colored dragon charged at England, England jumped, landed on its back ripped off the wings and jumped off the dragon.

England went to William with the wings, said "ici un present a mon le roi pour mon faiblesse." (Here is a present for my king to repay for my weakness).

England then continues to heal William ignored William's comments. Wales attacked from behind England blocked it with the armor he had in his arm. England raised the barrier around William. England then fights Wales, while William played ladders in the dirt. Eventually the blue dragon ate England, but England was able to make a whole through the dragons throat with the dragon's own fang, he took while he was being swallowed. England squeezed out of the dragon's stomach and the dragon fell dead. England ripped the labial fermium that dragged the gums to be lose and open, he then dragged the two frontal teeth outward, getting the 6 frontal teeth and chipped some. England used this line of dragon teeth against Wales. The teeth dug into Wales flesh and wrapped around him, then England threw him to the stone wall. The teeth and gum wrapped around Wales led to him being stuck to the wall of the castle. England then ordered any men left, which is just 10 to set the catapult with the limbs and pieces of dragons to throw at the castle, because the dragons scales and bones should be powerful enough. While England protected the last 10 soldiers and defend the last catapult. The walls fell down and Wales was buried under it, the army captured the castle, and most of the nobles and royalty were prisoned. The casualties 34 dragons died, 94 soldiers died, 3 terribly wounded, 5 nobles died, and 3 royals died. England fainted after he killed a silver colored dragon, so the shield went down for William; William stepped over England and went on to the top of the castle and claimed it his, with the first English flag.

When England woke up he found himself in room with Olivia holding England's two young children and London right next to his bed. London jumped on England stomach crying that he could not protect his mommy.

London kept crying "Mommy, I love you, don't die mommy. Don't hurt yourself mommy. I love you, mommy."

England was in pain because London jumped on his wounds, but he only hugged London back. After he comforted his children, Olivia re-healed his wounds as England asked her about Wales. She said he is in the same dungeon that Norway was held in, he is also very heavily chained, even though he was weakened, he still managed to kill 7 soldiers of William that struggled to hold him down and wounded 8 more. England worried that Wales's chains would not hold Wales down. So, he asked Olivia to accompany him, because she can cast the magic spell for him; his magic was too low. Olivia left England's children with the maids. They went down the underground passages to Wale's dungeon. The only chains holding Wales are those in his arms. The room has chain parts, burned stone, and claw marks around him.

England took notice of his sharp eyes; he asked Wales "Why are you foolish enough to hold back?"

Wales responded "Why do you want to kill all dragons?"

England glared at Wales and warned him to behave for Wales has no choice anymore but to submit. He ordered Olivia to chain Wales with her cursed chains. The chains will absorb Wales nutrients and powers if he decides to struggle. Wales also had a mask placed over his mouth to not burn the stone. England and Olivia walked out of the dungeon.

While England went to visit William; Olivia pulled him into a room and pushed him on the bed. England embarrassed and confused tried to question her, but her face got too close to his that he remained silent. Then Olivia backed away and England is chained to the bed, he questioned her and ordered her to let him go.

She confessed that she chained him to the bed for England who dare to think he can always order Olivia around when he wanted to, she is England's friend not his maid. The truth is that she does not want England to get any more injured because William's plans, some of his wounds can still open and his magic is around 5% recovered. Olivia kept England chained and fed him and had his children visit him. But when England tried to break out of the chains, it reopened his wounds. Olivia said if he struggled she can put him in awkward, compromising positions with the chains. She proved this by moving her hands which activated the chains to get tight around England's arms and legs. It pulled England's arms up and legs spread. After that embarrassment, England agreed to not struggle, but secretly tried to figure out a way to get out. When he got 30% of his magic back, he was able to rust one of the chains to break it. The chains tighten him on the bed more, which he was in pain and some of his clothes was torn and a chain wrapped around his mouth. England rusted the other chains, but Olivia came in and threatened for England to stay still deal at least for 3 more days or she will have William in here throwing pebbles at him. England calmed down very quickly because he rather deal with the forceful healing process than let William come in to see England in such a vulnerable state.

In those 3 days William found a tower in the forest that he thought was great protection from enemies, but needed rearrangements and he liked the structure of the tower, so he decided to model a castle around this beautiful tower.

He worked clearing the forest in 8 days and making the model for the Tower of London. When England finally got out of Olivia's torment which took longer than two weeks, even though he was healed by 2 days, England was ordered to meet William. England amazed when he arrived because England witnessed how the citizens of England worked diligently and excited. Many people worked in order, in separate jobs that corporate with each other and fast because if they did not they got on William's list of a comfortable chamber of torture that he will be build under the Garden Tower. William saw England's expression and smirked, England composed himself not to let William say something egotistic.

William instead said "This will be a fortress to protect the land and a home to protect my family."

England could not help but admit William made grand architectures in the land. England brushed off this appraisal from his mind and asked his king, what William wished for England to do.

The Golden Tower as William called it was where the royal family lived and he was able to make more rooms around the tower for his family and close soldiers. William wanted one person to watch night for the tower not to be attacked while being built. England took the offer because he did not want to be in the tower at all. England saw blood on the stone ground, worn out furniture, torn curtains, old outfits, and a pearl ring with a golden glow. William spotted this ring first and took the ring to show it to England, poked fun of England that the ring is filled with more beautiful life than England's total image even after being abandon. William said it is disappointing how one pearl ring, can beat an island full of pearls. William then saw England and noticed England seemed very emotionless. England only glimpsed at the ring and then looked at William, and responded to William's comment that England will keep watch at night. William was confused and just shrugged it off, threw the ring outside the window, and it landed in a bush. William then turned to England boasting that he planned to call the tower the Golden Tower. England replied by slamming the door shut as he left the tower. William meant from the golden ring he found to England it meant the golden hair, Goldbranch, and that awful golden ring of Edward's.

Until the White Tower was built England kept watch at night which Olivia would join him sometimes, but she had to stay with the kids in England's request. England only let his children sleep in the tower. Eventually, all the four towers and the walls connecting them were created. The fortresses was built around the main tower. It took William 2 years to build the castle. William also built his promised torture chamber which he did place the slacking workers in there to be starved.

William got bored again easily, so he ordered to build watch towers around his new conquered land, Wales. Once the towers were built, a large rebellion swept across Wales. Unfortunately, it is this day that the soldiers were meant to transport Wales to a new dungeon for burning his old dungeon down. While Wales was being transported by soldiers he was able to wrap his chains around the soldiers to suck the soldiers' nutrients as he struggles against the chains. Wales was able to break the chains and escape. England got the news that Wales escaped from his captivity. England was surprised, so he told Olivia to stay in the castle to protect the royal family, cities, and castle. England then went off to tell William of this horrible news; William was in wales trying to calm down the huge rebellion. Right after England left Wales appeared behind Olivia. Wales was able to dig his claws into Olivia's eyes this weakened her. Olivia fell onto the ground from the pain and shock. Olivia had the three cities with her, she had London next to her, holding onto Canterbury, and York was in a pouch. When Wales attacked her she held tightly onto Canterbury, and made sure York was not hurt, but she had no idea where London was. She used the blood that was pouring from her eyes to try to draw a spell circle on the ground, but Wales stepped on her hand, he then lifted her up by her throat, digging his claws in her neck. She held Canterbury even tighter than before and Canterbury began to cry. London stood there frozen in fear and was crying silently. York was crying the loudest, which Wales took notice of York being the youngest of the three cities. Also York was in a pouch which made it easier for Wales to take. Once Wales took York from Olivia, he let go of her neck and left her to die.

During this incident, England finally arrived to the dungeon. England came across the soldiers that were supposed to transport Wales. England was shocked by their state; the bodies were in horrible crooked positions their eyes and skin so dry that cracks had formed. Their skin attached to their bones as tight leather, some dry grey bones even started to protrude through the skin in the finger tips, toes, elbows, and knees. Chunks of skin peeling off from the muscles and blood spilling out in clumps. England stared with small anger building up from the scene.

England was also amazed of what Olivia's magic can do. England rested his anger with the thought his children will definitely be safe with Olivia. England was about to get on his horse again to find William, but he then was pulled back which England was about to attack, until he heard William's voice asking England where he is off to? England put his sword back in his sheath, he then bowed to William. England told William about Wales escaping. William cut him off in the middle of the information.

William said "You are too slow for a country."

England annoyed by this comment but saw William was serious about the situation. William ordered England to come with him and they rode off into Wales land.

William and England gathered the army around the kingdom. William started splitting the soldiers into groups to take hold of each rebelling city around Wales. William also ordered them to kill the flocks and burn the crops, after they taken control of the city for punishment of their rebellion. William then ordered England to follow him to the main castle of Wales (that is supposed to be in crumbles and where the main watch tower is standing). There was no surprise that they saw a huge group of rebels, but it was a shock that the whole watch tower was on fire. William and England made their way through the rebels to see if Wales was with them, but when England got closer to the watch tower he started to hear cries of a baby in the tower. It was York's cries. England rushed in the tower, William was about to call England back, but Wales appeared in front of William.

England entered the tower, York's cries were coming from upstairs. England rushed upstairs, but the stairs were collapsing under his feet. Then the stairs in front of him collapsed, England then decided to jump to the second floor. England was able to cling on, pull himself up, and right in front of him was York crying. England grabbed York and jumped down to the first floor. England ran towards the door, and then the floor above collapsed on top of him. England was trapped for a while, but was able to get the debris off him and rush out. Once England got outside, he fell to his knees trying to get air and cradled York. England started to check if York was burned. York did not receive any serious burns, but did stop crying a long time ago. Wales was behind England and he put his sword at England's neck. England stared straight ahead and saw William lying on the ground bleeding with his horse on top of him and some other soldiers injured. England then slightly turned to Wales and glared.

"Vous êtes monster" (You are a monster). England stated.

"You should not talk, Viking. Well, I expect this from a land led by a brute. I'll massacre your fledglings and warriors as you did to the Dragons." Wales responded

"What did you do to Olivia?" England asked.

"Her eyes will forever be white." Wales replied.

"You made a horrible display of my soldiers, hurt my friend, try to burn my youngest, and made my king fall. Je vais vous démembrement." (I will dismember you.) England threaten.

"Are you going to shed tears?" Wales mocked him

While Wales was conversing with England, England was mumbling a spell.

"I prefer you to shed tears, instead of forcing your big Brother to shed family blood." Wales said.

"What?!" England questioned.

While England was in a state of shock from the news that Wales is his brother, Wales took advantage of this and was about to cut England's head off. England blocked it with his arm and then pushed away the sword. England then used the same hand to punch Wales in the stomach. England then backed away still holding York who started to cry. The spell England mumbled was meant to put oxygen in York's lungs. Wales tried to get up from the ground, but England kicked him down very hard which made Wales cough out blood. England then went to help William, he got the horse off and checked if William's injuries were severe. England thanked God, for the injuries not being anywhere vital, William was just bleeding a lot though. England was about to heal William, but William hit England.

"What are you doing?! Idiote! Finish the country first and then help me! At least do this right!"

England shocked, but he listened to William's order. William offered his arms for England to trust York to William. England then went to restrain Wales, which was surprisingly easy compared to their first battle. England knew it was because Wales was weak from the chains, the soldiers likely already captured all the cities, and Wales only had basic dragon powers. During the end of the fight Wales was able to get some of England's blood in his hands and lick the blood.

"In the end I would have preferred to shed your blood. It seems all of us would, brother."

Wales smirked at England, he then fainted. England then went to heal William, at least to stop the bleeding. Then both went to restrain the final cities that were in rebellion. The great rebellion in Wales was stopped. William was able to burn at least half of Wale's food which led to Wales having a Great Famine.

They put Wales in the torture chamber again and left him to starve for rebelling. England went to meet Olivia, who had bandages around her neck and over her eyes. Olivia felt England's presence when he entered the room; she then apologized for failing to protect his children. Olivia started to cry and blood mixed in her tears, her magic was so weak. England comforted his friend and healed her eyes as much as possible. England worried about Olivia, that maybe she won't be able to see fully or gain all her magical strength again. England then went to find William because he did not completely heal William or clean his wound. William was busy making plans to conquer the island next to his kingdom, Ireland. William heard that the island was never conquered before, so he wanted to be the first. William was very excited and enthusiastic that William refused for England to heal him. This refusal led to William's injury to get infected and he fell ill.

William got worse to this illness, so he started looking at his 3 oldest sons Robert, William, and Henry. William started asking them 1 question every day; it was different everyday but the same question to all 3. Through his questions he was making analysis of his children of what type of ruler they would be. William's last question was when he was on his death bed. William requested England and some wise men to ask this last question because he felt his sons lying to him all the time.

The question was "If God had made you a bird, what bird would you wish to have been?"

Robert of Courthouse answered: "A hawk, because it resembles most a courageous and gallant knight"

William Rufus answered: "I would be an eagle, because it is a strong and powerful bird, and feared by all other birds, and therefore it is king over them all."

Henry Beauclerc answered: "Because it is a debonnaire and simple bird and gains its living without injury to any one, and never seeks to rob or grieve its neighbor"

England reported this to William. William responded.

"Robert, would be bold and valiant, and would gain renown and honor, but he would finally be overcome by violence, and die in prison. William would be powerful and strong as the eagle, but feared and hated for his cruelty and violence, until he ended a wicked life by a bad death. But Henry would be wise, prudent, and peaceful, unless when actually compelled to engage in war, and would die in peace after gaining wide possessions."

England was impressed with Williams observations and England questioned William on how can he make such assumptions.

"I know rulers and there are 3 distinct characters, but so many different ways to mix those 3 characters. De toute façon, (Anyway) I have decided."

England waited for him to continue, but realized William fell asleep. England thought.

 _Your majesty you still know how to annoy me to no end._

England then calmed down and looked at William.

"But you still look like my majesty even while close to death."

England bowed to William in one knee.

"You are a noble conqueror. Dieu vous bénisse." (God bless you).

England then walked out.

William at his death bed, ordered Wales to be brought up which England did dragging Wales by his chains. Wales seemed near death, his eyes empty and he was very thin. William said to Wales, if Wales bows to him and swears loyalty to his kingdom he will help Wales replenish crops and cattle. Wales bowed to William. This made England realize William is a conqueror even at his death bed. Wales was kept in the dudgeon but England came in to feed him because William ordered him to and wanted Wales and England to have a good relation. William did not want Wales to betray the kingdom right after his death.

Wales and England relation was strange the first couple of weeks. Wales and England first hated each other and once Wales started to get healthy again, he would make smart comments to England as "even if I am the one in chains, you are the one feeding me."

England responded with smart comments back as "because I pity my mascot."

Wales's personality is of a gentleman, but he would spit the food at England, clamming England cooked it, which led to England hitting him and forcing him to eat the rest.

During these days Olivia's eyes healed with also the wounds of her neck. England kept watch of Olivia to not murder Wales, but he also believed her magic was not strong enough, anyway. She could only see shadows, so she had to get use to maneuvering without sight. Olivia's sensation magic got stronger from this and she started becoming better with her potions, because medical potions might get her sight back. It saddened England to see his friend this way, so he tried to help her as much as possible, but he also had his hands full helping William. Eventually Olivia said she received information about a castle that contains many powerful wizards and witches, some may be older than her. She stated that hopefully they might help her gain her eye sight back which will result in the return of her strong magic. If they could not help her, at least they would be able to help her use magic as a blind witch. She stated that she will keep in contact with England through a small crystal balls she gave England. England shocked that she was really leaving, it brought him sadness, but England knew that his longtime friend had to go heal herself. England went to escort her outside of the castle, and said goodbye to each other not knowing when they might meet once more. She rode off with her blind eyes shedding tears, hoping they might meet each other alive.

More sadden things came to follow in England, William he in his death bed passed his hand to William the 2nd, this started the true monarchy of England, one of family blood. The two other brothers, Robert and Henry where also present in the room. Henry Beauclerc, the third brother, was present in the room and England could tell that he was furious inside, so England stayed close to William the 2nd. While Robert showed his anger openly and threaten William the 2nd. Robert also cursed his father as being foolish and said he will be inherit the duke of Normandy, and might inherit a high position in Norway as well; he then left in anger. England turned to William to see if William was upset, but William seemed unfazed stated his decision is final. William then told his son to take care of the kingdom. William turned towards England and smirked as he passed away. England lost his first true king, but gained a new one.

So the day they were meant to crown William the 2nd at Westminster Abbey, where William the 1st got crowned, a fire broke out once again. England was able to protect William the 2nd, but heard that the church where William the 1st body was kept burned down with William's body. England was very upset, because this was very disrespectful to his first king. The council of advisers blamed this incident on Robert's planning, because citizens said they saw a hooded man burn the church. But the truth was that Henry was the hooded man, but no one knew this. England tried to find the ashes of William and soldiers helped him in his search. A soldier found William's burned body, England found it amazing that William's body withstood the fire, it seemed that William could withstand anything. They finally gave the king a proper burial and started rebuilding the St. Peter's church. England went to the burial, bowed to the grave site and giving a prayer to the starter of English monarchs.


End file.
